Harry Potter and the Many Mages
by Pretty As Pink 16
Summary: Harry has alot to face ontop of lossing Sirius, a romance, a tratior amoung him, a death, and another face off against Voldemort. When a chance to bring Sirius back arises is Harry ready for it? HarryxOC RonxHermione LunaxOC. In 6th yr
1. The Girl Next Door

Ok i started this story over the summer of 2003 (i think) and finished it about uhh the fall of 2005 so i write much better now but i am writing the sequel to it so for you guys to read that u need to read this. I will post it a chapter at a time and edit and redo them to makeit better before I post it.

**

* * *

**

_Harry Potter and the Many Mages_

**Chapter one: The Girl next door**

_Dear Order,_

_Hey guy I'm doing ok. It's a little boring…no a lot boring here but that's not new. Hope you guys are ok too. Tell Ron and Hermione I miss them._

Harry sat on his bed trying to think of what to write to the Order of the Phoenix. The Order was a group ran by Dumbledore Harry's school headmaster. It was an Order against Lord Voldemort an evil wizard, who murdered hundreds of wizards, witches, and nonmagic or muggle people.

All of a sudden Harry heard Aunt Petunia give a very loud squeal from down starts. Harry jumped of the bed and ran down the stairs to get a peek.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, but no one was listening to him.

"Look at what that girl is wearing! Really how disgusting!" said Aunt Petunia.

Aunt Petunia was looking out the window and across the lawn to Mrs. Figg's. Harry walked up to the window and looked out. The first thing he noticed was a very large moving truck parked out side Mrs. Figg's house. Then he noticed a girl his age standing next to Mrs. Figg hold a gray cat. She had jeans and a short black shirt with her slim stomach peaking out of it, lots of colorful bracelets, a necklace, should length blond hair, cream colored skin, and emerald green eyes that were a shade lighter then Harry's.

The front door opened behind Harry and Uncle Vernon came stomping in.

"Is that old lady finally moving sweetums?" said Aunt Petunia.

"No, some teenager is moving in with her, her niece or something. Can't remember the girl's name, it's a wired though." grunted Uncle Vernon as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Dudley who had been trying to ignore Harry all summer after getting attacked while with Harry last summer was sitting at the table eating his breakfast. Aunt Petunia left the window and headed to the kitchen. Harry watched the moving crews unpack the truck a little longer and just as he was about to turn away he saw them unpack something incredible. An owl inside a cage!

'That meant she must be a witch!' Harry could not believe he had not thought of that after all he had found out last summer that Mrs. Figg was a spuib. A spuib was a person with no magic powers born from both a witch and wizard. They were very rare so there no way her nice could be one too! Harry might finally have a link to the wizard world in Privet Drive.

Harry was stunned. He could not move he just stared at her till he noticed she was staring right back at him. She put down the cat, smiled waving at him.

"Get away from that window boy" snapped Uncle Vernon. Harry's head went up and down in a nod, but Harry was not really listening. He turned and headed toward the door.

"Where do you think you going?" roared Uncle Vernon. Harry still was not listening he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" screamed Uncle Vernon.

"So" Harry snapped at Uncle Vernon as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Harry walked across the lawn towards the girl.

"Hi Harry what's up?" she said.

Harry just stared at her for a moment. The fact that she knew his name was not surprising, most likely she just saw his scare. It was the way she sounded when she talked she had an accent.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she said.

"You sound different." Harry answered.

"Different…oh you mean my voice, of course I do. I'm Finish."

"Your Finish?" Harry asked. He had never met someone from Finland before.

"Yup, well this is fun and all, but if you're staying around could you help." She said and handed him a box.

"Oh…um sure. What's your name?" Harry asked her.

"Airean, Airean Hunter" said Airean.

"What school do you go to?" Harry asked.

"You didn't read the Daily Prophet today did you?"

"What's that got to do with it, and yes I did read it just not all of it." Harry answered.

"Well if you had you would have seen an article in the bottom corner of the front page that was continued on the top half of page three. It was about a school of witchcraft in Finland that closed down last year and that the student of the school were being split-up and sent to other schools all over the world. Plus it said that your own school Hogwarts has taken all of the schools sixth years including me." Said Airean.

"Oh…wow that must be weird for you" Harry said felling a bit bad for her. He'd hate leaving Hogwarts before he graduated and he had almost had to last year after using magic outside of school against the rules to save his life. "Did you know the school would close last year when you where there?" Harry asked.

"I knew it might close but I guess I never really believed it would, but it all worked out for the best. I'll have lots more adventure working here." Airean said.

"What do you mean _working_ here?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Well I mean I just…I heard Hogwarts has been very exciting these last years." Airean answered blushing a deep reddish color.

"I still don't get the working part, your not working there are you?"

"Oh…I just meant working as a student that's all." Airean was blushing even now.

"So you're not mad about changing schools?" Harry asked.

"No, not really just nervous a little about being one of the new kids."

"It should not be so bad if there is going to be a whole lot of new kids." said Harry.

Airean shrugged and put the box she was carrying down. "I need a snack. I missed breakfast. Are you hungry?" Airean asked.

"Starving!" Harry answered now remembering that he had left the house with out eating breakfast.

Airean smiled "Ok let's see what snacks I brought. I don't trust my Aunts cooking, but don't tell her I said that." Airean said her smile widening.

They went upstairs to a room at the end of the hall. Since all the houses on the street where the same her room was where Harry's was and was the same size and shape.

"Here we go" Airean said holding up a box of junk foods. She handed it to Harry who took out a candy bar.

"Thanks" Harry said. They made there way down stairs and back out side to get more of the boxes. Dudley was standing in the yard watching them.

"Hey Potter what you up to huh, flirting? Cause you got no luck with a normal person or even a human for that matter." Dudley said laughing.

Airean pulled out a long polished black wand and pointed it at him. "Move it or lose it fatty" she said.

"You can't I know the rules you'll get expelled" Dudley said paling.

"You're right" she said putting it away. She pointed her finger at him and said, "You'd look better with out that ugly nose you know." She said and there was a loud pop and with that his nose was gone.

Dudley started screaming and running around holding his noseless face.

"Ok, ok here" Airean said over another loud pop as Dudley's nose reappeared. "But you tell and I will take your whole face and you will not get it back understand?" she said.

Dudley turned and ran in to the house.

"What are you?" Harry asked.

Airean blushed. "Just your average girl next-door."

* * *

I hope u guys like it i also put up chapter two since these chapters arnt very long. Tell me what u think please! 


	2. Sleeping Over

Well i hope you liked Chapter One and here is two!

* * *

**Chapter two: sleeping over**

Harry was sitting in his bedroom deep in thought over today's events. Airean seemed very cool, anyone who picks on Dudley was cool in Harry's book. But how had she done it, she had not used magic at all and even though Harry knew in great times of stress he and other people could do magic with out a wand he'd never met anyone who could control it like that.

Harry heard a tapping on his window he turned expecting to see an owl, but instead he saw Airean sitting on the window. Harry rushed over and pulled open the window. "What are you doing? Can't you use the front door?"

"Sorry I didn't want to freak that kid out if he answered it." She said climbing into his room.

"How you do it?" Harry asked.

Airean made a worried face. "Um…do what?" She said.

"You know what?"

"Oh Harry I can't tell you, really it against the rules!" Airean said.

"What rules?" Harry said angrily being reminded of Hermione.

"Oh ok, I'll tell you as much as I can without breaking the rules, but you can't tell. I should not even be telling you this! You see…it well…oh let me start again. Do you know the difference between a wizard or witch and a mage?"

"No"

"Well it's the fact that wizards and witch need wands to do magic all the time and mages don't. It's like how some witches and wizard can do magic without a wand when they're in trouble."

"How do you become a mage?"

"Well you're born one but you really don't start showing it till some time in your teens. It in blood really I mean it's like being a witch or wizard you don't have to be related to one to be one but that's how it usually works except it's a lot rarer."

"Oh…um and you're a mage right?"

"Yup"

Harry sat there and neither of them said anything for a while.

"If you want to get away from the Dursley's for a while my aunt said you could stay over her house sometime."

"Oh…um sure" Harry said.

"Well I should go before I get you in trouble"

Harry watched her climb out the window. 'Just the girl next door huh?' he said to himself.

Harry made his way downstairs halfway down he ran strait into Dudley who let out a yelp

"Y-You think you're so strong now that you got that girlfriend of yours protecting you but your not! I'll get you, you'll see!" He said.

"Better be nice to me, if she's my girlfriend then all I have to do is ask her and she will pop you're ugly face right off." Harry said trying not to laugh at how pail Dudley looked. Dudley opened his mouth as if about to speak then turned and bolted up the stairs.

'Serves him right' Harry thought.

When Harry got to the kitchen Uncle Vernon was sitting there talking to his wife about his day at work.

"Airean invited me to sleep over at her house tomorrow can I go?" Harry asked praying for the best.

"Who?" Uncle Vernon said looking annoyed.

"The girl next door…Airean, she just moved in today."

"And she invited you over" Aunt Petunia said in disbelieve.

"Yes"

"You can go but if I hear one word of you acting up you'll lose your head boy, you hear!" Uncle Vernon said.

"Yes sir"

"Fine now leave I don't want to see you till you come back day after tomorrow."

Harry made his way upstairs. 'How would he eat breakfast without seeing Uncle Vernon' Harry thought. 'That just it, I wont.'

The next day Harry packed his stuff for over night at the Mrs. Figg's. He heard a tap on his window and turned. He was still quite surprised when he saw Airean crouching there looking at him.

"What's up?" she said.

"Oh nothing really I've been banned from breakfast but that's about it." Harry said.

"We can eat when we're out today" Airean said.

"Out where?" Harry asked.

"To get our Hogwarts' stuff."

"But I haven't gotten my letter yet." Harry said. Just as he spoke his owl came flying in and dropped a letter on his head. Harry opened it. It was from Hogwarts' and inside was a list of schoolbook for this year and his grades from his O.W.L.s. His grades read all O's except in history of magic, caring for magic creatures, and divinations in witch he got an E. His list of school supplies said…

_**Sixth year supplies for an Auror-**_

_**Course books:**_

_1. The standard book of spell by Minranda Goshawk (grade 6)_

_2. Potions by the pint by Readenga Flares_

_3. Muggle's and there minds by Judith Caron_

_4. Dark forces and how to stop them by Marquis Kladren_

_5. The dictionary of Beast by Redan Version_

"So Your becoming an Auror?" Said Airean looking at his paper.

"Yup, what are you becoming?" Harry said.

"A teacher and headmaster eventually I think." she said.

"Really, I never really thought about doing that." Harry said as he finished packing.

"We should go now" She said.

"Ok"

They walked over to Mrs. Figg's house and inside to the fireplace. They both took some floo powder from Mrs. Figg and went though the green fire coming out at Diagon Alley.

"We should go get our money first" Airean said.

"You keep your money here, but that's so far away from Finland."

"Don' be silly she must have had it transferred" a familiar female voice said.

Harry turned and saw Hermione and Ron standing behind him.

What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Um…let me think now, how about getting our school stuff" Ron joked.

"Who's this" Hermione said nodding at Airean.

"Oh…sorry this is my next-door-neighbor Airean" Harry said. "Oh don't worry she's a witch" Harry said seeing the look Hermione gave him.

"I'm Hermione and this is Ron were friends of Harry's form school" Hermione said.

"H-hi" Ron said stupidly.

"What school do you go to?" asked Hermione. So Harry and Airean told her all about her and the other kids that are now going to Hogwarts.

"I think I heard Dad talking about that." Ron said seeming to recover from his stuttering.

Once they had all got their books they had lunch and ice cream.

"We should really get going before mom comes looking for us" Ron said.

"Ok nice meeting you" Airean said.

"Yeah I guess I will see you at school then." Harry said. Harry and Airean said their good-byes to Ron and Hermione.

"They're really nice and Ron is really cutie." Airean said.

Harry made a face he just didn't think her and Ron would really fit.

"We should get going too." Airean said.

"All right" Harry said a little sad to leave.

When they got back to Mrs. Figg's He put his stuff upstairs in the room next to Airean's.

"You want some dinner" Airean asked.

"Nah I'm not that hungry" Harry said.

"Ok" she said sitting next to him on the guest room bed.

"So your parents, do they mind you living here while you go to school?" Harry asked her.

"Um…well I have not seen them in a long time. They disappeared when I was a baby around when Voldemort went into hiding so everyone thinks that means they were Deatheaters."

Harry frowned. "Do you think they were?"

"I don't want to think my parents were evil but I really don't know. I can't really remember them for all I know they could have been."

"Do you think they're still alive?"

"Hope not. It would hurt to know they were around all this time and just didn't want me."

"That's not what I meant" Harry said felling very bad for her. She'd been though so much. Sure so had he but that didn't mean anything. She didn't deserve this, no one did. Harry wanted to say something comforting to her to make her smile again like before. All that came out though was "So who'd you live with then before you came here?"

"Different people really and by myself some times too."

Now Harry really felt bad for her, he reached out and touched her arm giving her a big grin. "I'm sorry" He said.

She gave him a smile back but it was not the soothing normal kind, just weak. They sat and talked for a while longer then Harry noticed that She seamed to be getting really tiered because she was nodding off when he was talking to her.

"Hey lets get some sleep we can finish our life stories tomorrow ok." he smiled.

"Sure" Airean said giving him one of her more soothing smiles.

'Maybe she will be ok…' Harry thought to himself.

After she left Harry changed and got ready for bed. He didn't know why but he felt like he just could not get to sleep. Like he was waiting for something to happen first.

Harry lied in bed and stared at the ceiling. He could hear Airean moving around in here room for a while but then it got quiet so Harry figured she must have gone to bed. He was just starting to give up when he heard a sound in the hallway. Harry got out of bed as quiet as he could and followed the sound. He went out into the hall he saw a shadow outside Airean's room. Harry moved closer to the door as the figurer slip inside the room. He couldn't see it really in the dark but he was sure it was a person. It stood next to her bed and began to shake her.

"Airean wake up, we need to talk remember you said you would wait up for me tonight." said a rough voice Harry knew all to well.

"Lupin…" Harry whispered. Airean made a small noise as she sat-up and looked at Him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said.

"It's ok how have things been going. Any progress with Harry's um…gifts?" Lupin said.

"No but he really hasn't had a chance yet, I think it will happen soon." Airean said.

"We better hope so or he'll lose it completely." Lupin said.

"Well I just wanted to check up on you guys I should really go incase Harry wakes up, remember he must not know ok?" Lupin warned.

"But why not I though you said you'd talk to the others, he should know." Airean pleaded.

"I do agree but the others don't and we have got to listen to them ok." Lupin said sounding upset.

"Ok" Airean said.

"I see you soon alright" Lupin said getting up to leave.

Harry stumbled back to his room he couldn't believe this. What were Airean and Lupin doing together and why were they talking about him. 'Well I find I'll out tomorrow that's for sure' Harry thought to himself.

* * *

DUUNT..DUNT..DA..DA...CLIFF HANGER! TEEHEE SORRY!I'LLUPDATEREALLY SOON I PROMISE!

Please R&R


	3. The Secret is Out

**_Ok so no one here likes to review much ehh?All i got was one review on my editting skills which i did edit and then went back after that and did it again...sorry if my english stinks like that...but that doesnt mean the story is no good and i try...so whatever if that bothers u soo much there are plent other stories to read but if you're here for Harry Potter fics and not to be my teacher then read on!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three: The Secrets is Out**

****

Airean woke-up and found Harry sitting on the end of her bed cross-legged and sleepy looking.

"What?" Airean said in a tired and groggy voice.

"What, what! What were you doing last night with Lupin that's what?" Harry yelled.

Airean paled to a cream white color and sputtered "H-how'd you find out?" She said.

"How'd I find out? I listened at the door that's how! You better explain what's going on and I mean now!" Harry screamed.

Airean sat up and looked at him her eyes seemed to have a fight going on inside them she looked upset and sorry at the same time. "I want to tell you but I'll get in so much trouble if I do, Harry" Airean said sounding as if she really felt horrible about it.

"You'll only get in trouble if I tell someone ok and I wont." Harry pleaded.

"Oh alright but let me get some breakfast for us first ok." Airean asked.

"Fine" Harry said.

They went downstairs and found a note from Mrs. Figg, it said

"I have to go out for a while be back soon. I made some pancakes and sausage for breakfast. -Mrs. Figg"

"Let's take them upstairs to talk." Airean said.

"Whatever just stop stalling" Harry said. They made their way back upstairs and to Airean's room. Harry sat on the bed with Airean and put his food next to her's on the nightstand.

"Now what's going on?" Harry said.

"Ok you swear you won't tell anyone?"

"Yes, now spill it"

"Well you're a mage too, at least we think so"

"What? Who thinks so?"

"The Order of course"

"The Order? You're in the Order, but they said kids weren't allowed!"

"They are if they're mages"

"You see Lupin and the other's are worried because no one gets their powers after there seventeenth birthday and you're already sixteen so if you don't get them this year you'll lose them forever."

"But what makes you think I'm a mage?"

"Because your father was one"

"He what, really-"

Harry heard a crack as Lupin suddenly appeared behind him. He looked at the two of them and said, "Get packed now the both of you are leaving." He said. He turned and looked at Airean "You're in a lot of trouble young lady." He said.

* * *

Ok so yeah Airean spilled the beans that time...you'll find out she cant keep a secret for her life LOL...ok next chapt is up so do go read it and please R&R!


	4. The Return to Number Twelve Grimmauld

**_If you haven't reviewed yet please do at the end of this chapter...it doesnt have to be long or anything just ur thoughts on good or bad and just so i know an idea of who is read'en this ok? Thanks! I'll try and post two chapters a day till i'm done with this but if i'm away from the comp for a day i'm sorry. I'm sure it wont happen often but i will happen. _ **

* * *

**Chapter four: The Return to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place**

****

Harry could feel Lupin staring at him. "I need my stuff from the Durlesy's." Harry said quietly not looking up at Lupin.

"Fine we'll go after Airean packs, get your stuff that you brought here." He said also not looking at Harry. Harry left the room and headed over to his. When he was done packing went back over to Airean's room again.

"All ready?" Lupin asked again not looking at Harry when he spoke to him.

"Yes" Harry said.

Lupin led them out of the house and toward the Dursley's while Harry and Airean exchanged nervous looks. When they reached the door Lupin knocked on it and Uncle Vernon answered it. He gave them all a dirty look and said. "Get off my property you filth."

Lupin looked very taken aback but said. "I will as soon as you give me Harry's things. He will be spending the rest of the summer with me."

Uncle Vernon looked at him and made a face like he'd just thrown-up. "Fine just hurry up." He said.

Harry went inside and packed up his entire belongings (which wasn't much) and went back downstairs over to the door where Lupin and Airean were.

"I'm ready" Harry said.

"Fine lets go then." Lupin said.

They walked for what seemed forever and them came to a forest. Once they were about halfway into it Lupin turned and looked at them

"There should be a stuffed dog around here somewhere, look for it." He said.

Harry and the others looked around for a while.

"Here it is." Airean said holding up a very tattered looking dog.

"What do we need the dog for?" Harry asked.

"It's a port-key Harry" Lupin said. He held it out for them all to touch and when they had he taped it with his wand. Harry felt a jerk behind his navel as he went flying forward and landed in a dusty living room.

"Harry, oh Harry you're here!" Heroine screamed.

"Not know Hermione! Harry, Airean, and the Order have some talking to do." He said pushing them past her.

'Oh man I'm dead' Harry thought.

He took them to a large plain room Harry had never seen before.

"Wait here" he said and turned to leave. Harry sat there at the large table with Airean and watched Lupin leave.

"So how much trouble do you think are we in?" Harry asked.

"More then words can explain" Airean said sounding scared.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you tell me." Harry said feeling bad for what he had done.

"You needed to know H-" Airean started to say.

"I don't think that is for you to decide is it?" said a curl voice.

Harry turned to see Snape standing there scowling at them.

* * *

Blah and the return of Snape the wonderful! Ok so my other OC character comes up in this next chapter he's a boy with a past that is going to make Harry's skin crawl a bit. 


	5. The Replacements

**I'm sorry for the errors that my bad editting is causing i dont really know what a beta reader is, if anyone is willing to edit for me that would be great...i promise i am trying and abou the plot being so fast it starts to slow down in these next few chapters. Only the start is like that really...Thanks for the comment _Somethingwithatail!_ **

* * *

Chapter five:

**The Replacements**

"Let us all take a seat first." Dumbledore said eyeing Snape.

"Yes that sound like a good idea." said Mrs. Weasley as the other members of the order all sat down.

"Well first off it seems our newest mage has broken her pack with the order not to reveal anything about mages to Harry or most importantly not to tell him he might be one." Dumbledore said strangely not sounding upset at all.

Harry looked at the others with worry. Ever though Dumbledore was not upset the other didn't look happy at all with what had happened.

"I think we should kick her out, we never had any kid mages before. You can't trust them to be responsible." Said one of the members.

"He's right" Another said.

"You can't do that." Harry said. She tried not to tell him, why couldn't he have let it alone!

"It's not her fault, I spied on her and Lupin." Harry said knowing how much trouble that move had put him in. He had to help her though she was his friend after all. Harry saw Lupin give him a look. "Why couldn't I know anyway?" Harry asked.

"Because we didn't want you to worry." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Worry?" Harry said.

"It didn't tell him that part." Airean said quietly.

"Oh" Mrs. Weasley said looking a little worried now himself.

"You see Harry if you don't get these powers we're afraid you will never really stand a chance against Voldemort." Dumbledore said softly.

"Oh" Harry said suddenly feeling sick.

"Plus then we would not have the replacement for your father in the order." Dumbledore continued. "Once you do show some powers we would like it if you would join the Order. Of course it's your choice and one you should think a great deal about, it's a dangerous job."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and the others. Did they want an answer now? Cause he didn't have it, that's for sure. "I don't know." Harry said truthfully.

"Well we don't need an answer for some time now do we." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well it's been a very long day but before you go off to bed I would like you to meet someone Harry. First though I must say two things. One I want you to promise me that you wont judge this person before you know him, you of all people should know what that's like after every thing that's been written about you." Dumbledore said.

"I promise" Harry said.

"Good and the second thing is that this boy is the replacement for Peter Petigrew and he'll be going to your school starting this year like Airean. The most important thing to know is though" Dumbledore said calmly. "Is that he is Peter's son."

* * *

**Ok the next chapter is up so go read it and review please! **


	6. The Meeting of the Minds

**Ok so dont forget R&R at the end and i'll post more tomorrow**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six:**

**The Meeting of the Minds**

Harry's mind exploded, Peter had a son? How come no one told him! If his son was joining the Order that meant that wormtail had to have been a mage too…

"But who-" Harry started.

Dumbledore interrupted him. "May I present Shane Black." The door opened and a tall boy with jet-black hair and tan skin walk in.

"Black?" Harry asked in confusion he thought that this was Peter's son.

"Yes Harry you see Shane's mother is related to Sirius." Dumbledore said.

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked at Shane who just shrugged.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" Dumbledore said. There was a murmur of voices around the table as everyone commented on this. Harry couldn't believe this, she was the very woman who killed Sirius!

Harry turned and looked at the boy. He was watching everyone whisper about him. All of a sudden Harry felt very bad for him because he knew how that felt. Just because people he was related to where evil didn't mean he was, Harry though his mind drifting to the Dursleys.

"Hello Shane" Harry said loudly so the others would notice and stop whispering. They all looked at him in wonder.

"Sit here" Airean said smiling at him and pointing to a seat next to her. Shane moved towards it and sat while still looking at Harry carefully.

"Well Why don't you three have some diner and get acquitted to Harry while the rest of us more on to other business." Dumbledore said.

Harry, Airean, and Shane got up and left.

Outside Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them. "Come on before the food goes cold now" she said smiling at all of them except Shane, who she gave a very stern look.

Harry frowned. Mrs. Weasley always judged too much without the real facts but Harry liked her anyway. She almost made not having a mom ok. Plus he knew she only did it because she cared.

"I made a turkey and some sides today that alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes" Harry said while the others nodded.

She served them the food. "While I guess I just leave you alone to talk." She said turning to leave though not before she gave Shane another stern look.

"Sorry about her. She's just trying to protect me." Harry said to Shane.

"Hmm" Shane said quietly. They didn't say anything for a while then Airean spoke up.

"I going to bed I'll see you to tomorrow ok? Good night Harry, good night Shane." she said getting up to leave.

Harry watched her go and turned to look at Shane "Are you and Airean friends?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Shane said staring at his food.

"Oh, so how come your last name is black? I mean even Bellatrix doesn't use that name." Harry asked.

"Because I hate my Dad and Mum there not worth things, but at least the Black's have a few respectable members." Shame said.

"You mean Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and his Aunt too, she raised me for a while." Shane said.

Something in the back of Harry's mind clicked a memory but Harry pushed it aside he still had more questions to ask.

"So who else raised you then?" Harry asked. "

No one. I took care of myself after I lost her. At least till I started school." Shane said.

"What about Holidays?" Harry asked.

"Spent them with Airean." He said. "Listen I'm tiered so I'm going to bed ok." Shane said.

He does look a little worn Harry thought. "Sure where are you sleeping?"

"With you and Ron."

"Oh great then." Harry said.

They made there way upstairs to the room and went inside. Ron was sitting on his bed he looked at them as they came in. Harry saw that someone had added a bed in the room.

"Hi Harry" Ron said, "Hermione said you were here. Who is he?" Ron asked.

"This is Shane" Harry said.

"Oh hello" Ron said.

"Hi" Shame said.

"While I'm tiered so I'm going to sleep see you two tomorrow." Harry said.

Harry and the others changed and went to bed. Harry lied there for a while thinking about his new friend. Something about him felt familiar but Harry could figure out what. 'Oh well' Harry thought drifting of to sleep.

The next day after Breakfast Harry and Shane were sitting at the table with the Ron, Airean and Hermione when Lupin came in and said "Harry, Shane I need you guys for a while ok."

They got up and followed him out to the hallway and into a small room with some chairs and a desk behind it, at the desk sat Dumbledore waiting for them. "Ah there you are I'd like you two to have a seat. I need to ask you both something and it's easier if I just do it all at once." Dumbledore said. "First off Shane they're are a lot of thing I still need to know about you. After all it was only by accident I found out about you at all."

Harry looked at Shane. He didn't seem like the kind of person who wanted to answer a whole lot of question.

Shane just stared at the desk.

"Well first off how about who raised you or where were you born?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know where or when I was born but neither of my parents wanted me because they were no longer in love or whatever they had going on. So my Great Aunt raised me. She lived with muggles because she was a squib." Shane said.

"How did you end up in the U.S. though?" Lupin asked.

"Well I went to muggle school for a while but then I got in some trouble and we had to move. My Aunt got sick and died so I ran away to America." Shane said.

Harry's head shot up as the memory he'd pushed away yesterday came flying back to him.

He was in muggle school and about six years old. The class had just got a new student named Shane. He'd been trying to become Harry's friend. Harry told him off saying "Hanging with me is dangerous, you'll get hurt."

Harry was talking about Dudley beating the boy up for liking him. Shane didn't get it and Dudley broke his arm. The bone went right though the skin and everything. Shane never came back to school after that.

Harry looked at Shane. He knew he had looked so familiar! "It was you, you're the one who got his arm broken by Dudley when we were little!" Harry said.

Dumbledore and Lupin just stared at Harry but Shane was not surprised at all. Shane held out his arm and turned it so that you could see a bone sticking out under his skin "Never healed right you know." He said smiling at Harry.

"You two knew each other?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah we went to school together." Harry said.

"For like a day" Shane added.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well nothing really I got this kid upset and he broke my arm." Shane said leaving out the part about him doing it because of Harry.

"What did you do once you got to America?" Dumbledore asked.

"I joined a Wizard gang and stayed there till I got my School letters." Shane said.

"Well thank you Shane that helps a lot, I seem to have run out of time though. We will have to talk later Harry. Good day to you all." Dumbledore said getting up to leave.

After he gone Lupin turned to them and said "You two should go have lunch and then help Mrs. Weasley with the cleaning around the house." With that he also left. Harry sat there for a while before Shane broke the silence

"We should go huh?" He asked.

"Oh, what? Yeah sure" Harry said and they both made their way down to lunch.

Harry spent the next few days hanging out with Shane and getting to know him. It was cool being around someone his age that had gone though what he had. He was not sure the adults felt the same. The only one who didn't seem to think Shane might be on Voldemort's side was Lupin. Harry was not sure what he thought. He didn't seem to dislike or like Shame.

Shane and Airean had told Harry lots of stuff about the Order trying to help him decide if he wanted to join or not. Harry still was not sure. If they had asked him last year he would of said yes in a heartbeat but now that he'd seen someone he loved killed because of Voldemort in front of him he was not so sure anymore what he wanted. Sure it would be great help with becoming an auror but still. 'It doesn't matter' Harry told himself 'You're no mage anyway.' But a small voice inside him couldn't help saying 'I might be' Harry laughed at himself. 'Yeah right and Dudley might get skinny' Harry told it.

"You ok?" Ron asked sounding annoyed.

"Um…yeah" Harry said coming back to reality, they had been playing chess.

"Your move" Ron told him.

"How about we just say you won, I'm not in the mood to play anymore." Harry said.

"Fine" Ron said angrily stomping out of their room.

Shane looked up from the book he was reading and said, "He's a big baby you know."

"I do know but he's still my best friend ok so just let it go." Harry said.

"Fine" Shane said going back to his book.

After dinner Lupin told Harry and Shane to meet him in the living room.

"Think Dumbledore is back or something?" Harry asked Shane as they made their way to go see Lupin.

"Nah, he would have only asked for you. He is done with me, remember?" Shane said.

"Oh yeah" Harry said. When they got arrived Lupin was sitting there holding a pot. "Hello boys, I thought since both of you have been stuck inside most of the summer you'd like to go out and have some fun. What do you think?" Lupin asked.

"Um…sure were are we going?" Harry asked.

"Nowhere special just a park near here. Can't really take you to far away, it's not safe you know." Lupin said.

"Ok" Harry said.

"What do you think Shane, that ok?" Lupin asked him.

"Whatever" Shane said scuffing the floor with his sneakers.

Lupin raised an eyebrow but said nothing, instead he walked over to the fire and said to Harry "We'll go by floo powder to the closest wizards house and walk from there. You first Harry then Shane and me last."

Harry walk forward into the fire. "What do I say?" Harry asked.

"The crip's" Lupin said.

Harry repeated the world as he threw down the floo power and green flames came up around him.

Harry landed on a floor covered in dust. Standing up and he cleaned himself off while waiting for the others. Harry didn't have to wait long before Shane and then Lupin came out too. "Who lives here? It's so dirty." Harry said.

"No one" Lupin answered as he walked to the door and leaded them down the street to the park. "I have something to do, promise me that you won't leave this park." Lupin said looking seriously at them.

"I wont" Harry said.

"And you" Lupin said looking at Shane

"Where an I going to go?" Shane asked sarcastically.

Lupin just sighed and went off to wherever he was going.

Since there were no benches on this side of the park Shane walked over to a swing and sat down rocking slowly back and forth on it.

Harry went and sat down next to him. "Were do you think he went?" Harry asked.

"Who cares?" Shane said.

"You should be nicer to him. He is the only adult besides Dumbledore who doesn't think you're evil." Harry said.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just you're kind of nosey y'know." Shane said dragging his feet on the dirt.

"Oh" Harry said turning red.

"No big deal. What makes you so sure he doesn't think I evil."

"I don't know. He just doesn't treat you like a criminal…that's all." Harry said.

"Oh"

"Doesn't it bother you when people do that?" Harry asked.

"Sure, but you get use to it you know" Shane said.

"I don't. I hate it" Harry said.

"Why, who'd think you're a criminal?"

"Well last year everyone thought I was crazy because I said Voldemort was back and I always hate how people think I'm just like my Dad. I look like him but I'm me. "

"Oh yeah I know what you mean I don't even look like my Dad that much and people still do that to me."

On the other side of the park Lupin and Dumbledore watched the boys. "It seems that they come to a meeting of the minds. Let us just hope Shane has this much luck with the others." Dumbledore said.

* * *

**If you don't know (a meeting of the minds-when two or more people are in complete agreement on one or more things.) Ok anyway that was hard to write! Um…by the end of the next chapter Harry is going to be boarding the Hogwarts express.**


	7. The Futile Fight

**Thank you for your comment Nobert! I hope u like these next two chapters! **

* * *

Chapter Seven:

**The Futile Fight**

When Harry got back from the park he found Ron waiting for him in their room.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"Out getting some air. Lupin took us." Harry said.

"Us?" Ron said sounding upset.

"Yeah Shane and I" Harry said.

"Oh, you're going to marry him now or something?" Ron said.

"What? What's your problem Ron! He's my friend, that ok with you?" Harry said sarcastically.

"NO, it's not ok!" Ron said running from the room.

"Like I said, he's a big baby." Shane said coming in the room.

"He's not, he is just upset right know." Harry said.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know"

"I do, because he doesn't want you to be friends with me."

"Why would he be upset about that?"

"Um…he's your friend. You tell me." Shane said flopping down on his bed.

"I going to go talk to him." Harry said.

"Whatever" Shane answered.

Harry found Ron in the kitchen sitting at the table with Fred and George playing exploding snaps. "Ron can we talk please." Harry said.

"Nah, that's ok I'll stay here." Ron said not looking at him.

"Ron just come here alright. I can't fix this if you wont tell me what's wrong." Harry pleaded.

"Fine" Ron said getting up and walking into the living room where he flopped down on the couch.

"Well?" Harry said sitting next to him.

"Well what?" Ron asked.

"What is bugging you?" Harry asked.

"Maybe you should go ask Shane. I sure bet he'd love to put in his two cents." Ron said getting up and stomping down the hall.

"What?" Harry said following him.

"Leave me alone ok?" Ron yelled at Harry.

"Fine" Harry said back even louder.

"Who is doing all that yelling?" Lupin said sticking his head out of a room. "Some people are working you know?"

"Wasn't my fault." Harry said stomping up the stair. When he reached the top he saw Airean watching him.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Ron is being a pain" Harry said.

"Oh" She said. "Why"

"I don't know"

"Ok" Airean said passing him and going down the stairs.

'Whatever' Harry thought to himself.

Harry went up to his room and found Hermione and Shane sitting on his bed talking.

"What's up?" He asked them.

"Oh hi Harry" Hermione said.

"Hey" Shane said.

"Was that you and Ron yelling before?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, he is such a baby." Harry said sitting down next to them on his bed.

"Oh now he sees it" Shane said.

"Very funny" Harry said to Shane.

"What?" Hermione asked looking at the two of them.

"Never mind Hermione" Harry said.

"I'm hungry I going to get some lunch." Harry said.

"So what were you guys talking about before I came in?" Harry asked as the turned to leave.

"Oh…um…-" Hermione said blushing.

"You" Shane said.

"Really? What about me?" Harry said.

"Oh nothing" Hermione said blushing.

"Alright but I'll be watching you two now." Harry joked as he left.

Hermione didn't look amused.

'Man what's up with her' Harry thought.

When Harry got downstairs he saw Airean sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Hermione and Shane?" Harry asked.

"I…um…I know what's wrong with Ron." Airean said looking away.

"That's great but that's not what I asked." Harry said.

"Well that was you should be worried about." Airean said.

"Fine what's his problem then huh?" Harry answered.

"He's jealous. He thinks your starting to like Shane more then him because you two have more in common." Airean told him.

"That's it? That's what he's going on about! I should kill him! I was running around worried for nothing!" Harry raved.

"Harry! It's not nothing, to him it's very important! You're his best friend and he doesn't want to lose you." Airean said sound very disappointed.

"That's not what I meant. It's just he should know by now that we're always gona be best friends no matter who I make friends with." Harry said.

"Well go tell him that." Airean said.

"Fine" Harry said forgetting all about being hungry.

Harry made his way back to his room to see if Ron was there. He was about to push the door open when he heard voices from the other side talking about him.

"I don't want to be Harry's best friend so just lay off he's all yours." Shane said angrily.

"Yeah whatever" Ron said.

"Listen you want to know something about Potter huh?" Shane said almost yelling. "Every time I'm around him he never once has not mentioned you and your little girlfriend ok! He's mad about you two! You're like his family, so get it straight and leave me alone already!" Shane said as he flung the door open letting Harry fall flat on his face.

"And you stop being nosey!" Shane said to Harry as he stepped over him and left.

"How'd he know I was here?" Harry asked getting up.

Ron shrugged and sat down on his bed.

"So is it true?" Ron said looking at Harry.

"Is what true?" Harry asked.

"Did you say all those thing about Hermione and I?" Ron said.

"Yeah you're my best friend and Hermione is great friend too." Harry said. "And that's not changing so calm down ok?"

"Ok" Ron said.

"Well that took long enough." Harry said laughing.

"Yeah it did" Ron said smiling.

Harry and Ron played chess for the rest of the day. About halfway thought their third game Shane came back in the room and sat down on his bed. He just watch them play for a while till Harry couldn't stand it anymore. 'If they're both going to be my friends they're going to learn to get along' Harry thought.

"Hey you ok?" Harry asked Shane.

"Yeah…sorry about before I was just kind of blowing off steam."

"No big deal" Harry said. "Right…" Harry added looking at Ron.

"Oh…yeah sure. I'm sorry too, I was kind a jerk to you." Ron said.

"Lets just forget this all this ever happened then ok?" Shane said.

Ron smiled. "Sure"

* * *

**R&R**

**p.s. In the next chapter you're going to meet another OC character of mine, one whom is even more evil then our wonderful friend Malfoy!**


	8. Malfoy vs Clayton

**Chapter eight:**

**Malfoy vs. Clayton**

"I can't believe it's time to go back to school already." Hermione said as they all packed.

"Yeah tomorrow is too soon I'm not done my homework." Ron said looking worried.

"Ron that's not funny." Hermione said frowning at him.

"Leave him alone Hermione." Shane said.

"Fine I give up." Hermione said.

"It's getting late I'm going to bed so I'm not late tomorrow when we leave for school." Airean said.

"Me too I bushed" Ron said.

"What about your homework Ron?" Hermione said.

"I'll do it on the train." Ron said getting up to leave.

They'd all been packing together in the hall so they could hang and talk without being to far from the stuff that they were packing.

"I need to get something" Harry said leaving Hermione and Shane in the hall. When he came back they were whispering to each other and when they saw Harry they quieted down. Hermione gave Harry a fake smile.

"What's up with you two?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" Hermione said blushing.

"Really you think I'm that dumb?" Harry said.

"And don't say your talking about me again because I'm just not that interesting." Harry said.

"Fine I'll lie to you then, I was telling her she the most beautiful girl ever." Shane said.

Hermione blushed even deeper. "I going to bed now." Hermione said almost running up the stairs.

"Whatever I'm going to find out." Harry said.

"Being nosey again?" Shane asked.

"No it's only nosey when it's not about me." Harry said.

"Whatever" Shane said.

"Will you just tell me?" Harry asked.

"Fine I was asking Hermione stuff about you for Airean. She has kind of got a thing for you." Shane said.

"W-what?" Harry said.

"You heard me. Now I going to bed and so are you." Shane said dragging Harry into there room.

Then next morning Harry was awakened by someone shaking him and saying

"Hey, Harry get up! Don't want to be late do you?" Airean said smile at him.

Harry's memory was a little fuzzy because he just woken-up but he knew that there was something about Airean being this close to him that was nerve-racking. 'It's that she likes you!' A voice yelled in his head. Harry eyes snapped open and he looked at the girl standing over him smiling. "What are you doing!" Harry yelled jumping put of the bed.

"Waking you up, you're not a morning person huh?" Airean said.

Harry looked around the room. "Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"Eating, you woke up late." Airean said.

"Oh um…listen um…Shane told me about what you um…think about me." Harry blurted out before he let himself get the chance to think about it.

"Oh um…remind me to kill him latter then, but anyway it's no big I think you're cute but I just want to be friends at least for now ok? It's just I really don't know you yet." Airean said giving him a killer grin.

"Oh ok" Harry said feeling relieved. After last year dealing with Cho he wasn't really ready for another girlfriend just yet.

"Ok well lets go eat." Airean said.

When Harry was done breakfast he went upstairs to get his things. It seamed as thought everyone in the house was rushing to get to King's Crossing even though half the people weren't even young enough to go to Hogwarts anymore.

"We are going to be late!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "Hurry up all of you! Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at them as Harry and Ron got into the car. Once everyone was ready they set off to king's crossing.

When they got there they only had five minutes to get on the train.

"Hurry" Called Mrs. Weasley. They went through platform 9 ¾ one at a time Harry first then Ron, Shane, Hermione, and Airean. They train whistle blew and the train wheals started turning.

"Let's go it's leaving!" Ron yelled as he jumped on the train. The others followed. Once they were all on the train they found an empty compartment and sat down.

"Wow this is nice, we took buses to our school." Airean said.

"Yeah I guess I never really thought about it but you'd need a lot of buses to take all of Hogwarts students." Hermione said.

"Well if it isn't the perfect couple, I see you made new friends." Said a cruel voice that reminded Harry very much of Voldemort. Harry turned to see Shane give a boy near the door a death glare. Behind him stud Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle.

"What do you want?" Shane asked he seemed to be having a hard time not yelling and had his fist clenched.

"Just wanted to tell you and your little girlfriend that I've been missing you this summer. Most you though." He said looking at Airean.

"Bug off" Harry said getting annoyed.

"Shut-up Potter! He'll do whatever he wants" Malfoy said.

All of a sudden all four of the boys robes set fire. All of them except the boy who been talking started screaming and running around.

"This is not over Shane." He said and waved his hand making the fire disappeared.

"Whatever Clayton just go" Shane said.

"Let's go before these mudbloods give us their disease." Clayton said turning to go. The others followed him out.

Once they were gone Ron turned to Shane and said half smiling. "Friend of yours from school?"

"Something like that" Shane grunted.

"So who do you think is worse Malfoy or Clayton?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah we should get them into a fight Malfoy vs. Clayton winner annoy all." Ron joked.

"He's most likely only hanging around Clayton to get in good with him cause his Dad is the biggest Deatheater ever. Want to be on their good side so they help gets his Dad out of jail I guess." Shane said.

"Oh, well now does that mean Malfoy's got a boss now? That will be fun, seeing Malfoy take order's, even if it is from someone like Clayton." Ron said smiling.

* * *

**What do you think of Clayton? I know he doesnt seem so evil now but he will get worse at time goes on especial in my sequel which is of course Harry's 7th yr at Hogwarts. **

**R&R!**


	9. Where the Line is Draw

**Ok so i got no reviews yesterday / so please remember to R&R! **

* * *

Chapter nine: 

**Where the Line is Draw**

When they got off they train they saw all the first years heading towards Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid" Harry called.

"Hi Arry" Hagrid called back. They got into a carriage and road up to Hogwarts.

"Are you guys being sorted?" Harry asked Shane and Airean.

"Yeah we should go wait for the first years." Airean said.

"Ok see you, don't get Slytherin!" Harry called after them.

"Ok" Airean said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way inside and to the Giffendor table.

"Oh the sorting is beginning." Hermione said.

"Attention students this years as most of you found out on the train if not sooner we are having some new students attend our school. Please make them feel welcome. We shall sort them first since they're older." Dumbledore said.

"Shane Black" Professor McGonagall called out. Shane came up and sat on the stool with the sorting hat.

"Griffindor!" The hat yelled out.

"Clayton Emorin" Professor McGonagall said. Clayton walked up to the stool and sat down. He placed the hat on his head as it erupted. "Slytherin!"

"Steff Hollows" Professor McGonagall said. "Ravenclaw!"

"Missy Hinge" Professor McGonagall said. "Hufflepuff"

"Airean Hunter" Professor McGonagall said. "Griffindor"

Once Airean and the others were sorted Harry lost interest in the Sorting and stared talking to the others. When everyone was sorted the feast began, it seemed to last for days. Eventually everyone had eat more then their fill and the food disappeared.

"Well student I bid you all goodnight I hope you sleep well." Dumbledore said.

"Sleep! I still haven't done my homework!" Ron said.

"Oh Ron no, you can't start the year off like that. I'll have to help you with it tonight." Hermione said sound like she might faint.

"Really? Thanks Hermione you're the best!" Ron said smiling.

"We should go, everyone is leaving." Harry said. They made their way up to the Griffindor common room. When they got there the fat lady asked "Password"

"Beldracorin" Shane said as the door swung open.

"How'd he know?" Ron asked.

"It's the name of our old school." Airean said.

"Oh" Ron said.

"I'm going to bed, good luck on your homework Ron." Harry said. He was about to make his way upstairs when he noticed that Airean and Shane were sitting in the corner talking and Shane was smiling a**_ lot_**…which he never did! Harry watched them for a while. 'Does he like her?' Harry thought. Harry didn't know why but he didn't like that thought at all. 'Well it doesn't matter she doesn't like him…or does she. She said she wanted someone who she knew right? So She knows Shane.'

Harry ran up the stair and punched the first hard thing he found, witch happened to be Neville.

"Ouch!" Neville cried.

"Sorry" Harry said and went strait to bed.

While Harry slept Ron and Hermione were down stair working all night long on his homework. "Ron you should have just asked me for help weeks ago." Hermione said yawning.

"I know, I'm sorry" Ron said.

"Well let me see what you've done so far." Hermione said.

"Ok here" Ron said handing it to her. She smiled as she read it and Ron felt himself getting very nervous.

"Wow Ron you've gotten a lot better at this stuff, have you been studying?" Hermione asked.

"I…um…yeah" Ron said blushing as red as his hair.

"It's really good, I only have a few thing to fix." Hermione said going to work.

"So are you still being an Auror?" Hermione said suddenly frowning.

"Yeah, I managed the grades last year so why not?" Ron said. "Why are you frowning? I could do it." He said sounding hurt.

"I know you could…but I'd die if you got hurt doing a job like that." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh" Ron said turning even redder then before. "I'll be ok really Hermione really." he said.

"I know but that doesn't mean I won't worry, that's what you do when you really care about someone." Hermione said and then started blushing too.

"Oh...thanks. What are you going to do Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I want to write books but till I get enough money to just do that I think I be a teacher. Airean made it sound like fun." Hermione said.

"That's cool you'll be good at that. We should get this done before dawn thought." Ron said starting back on the work. Once it was all done hours latter Ron and Hermione were on their way to bed when Ron said…

"Hermione"

"Yes"

"Um…I um…really care about you to…and I'm glad you're not doing a dangerous job" Ron said adding the last part quickly.

"Thanks Ron" Hermione said smiling as they both blushed.

"Goodnight Ron" Hermione said as she went off to bed.

"Goodnight" Ron answered.

Next Morning When Harry woke-up he saw that Shane was already gone so he went looking for him. He saw him sitting in the common room with Airean talking and smiling, again! Since Harry didn't have Neville to punch he decided to go downstairs and see what was up.

"Hey guys" Harry said walking over to them. Shane frowned but Airean gave Harry a huge smile.

"Hi Harry are the others up yet? Hermione is still sleeping. Her and Ron must have been up late. They were still going when Shane and I went to bed last night." She said.

"Yeah whatever" Harry said wondering what they could have been talking about that late into the night.

"You ok?" Shane said.

"Fine" Harry snapped at him.

"Ok…" Shane said questionably.

"You two should go wake Ron up. I'll get Hermione, we shouldn't be late for breakfast." Airean said to them.

"Fine" Harry said getting up to go. Shane had to jog to keep up with him.

"What's your problem man?" He said sounding annoyed.

"Nothing!" Harry said he meant, 'Nothing, except that Airean is suppose to like me! Not that I care' thought Harry. 'She's just my friend.' Harry reached Ron bed and started shaking him pretty hard.

"What's going on?" Ron said sleepily.

"Get up, we're are going to be late." Harry said.

Harry made His way with Ron to Transfiguration. He noticed that Ron looked very sleepy. "Did you get any sleep? How are you going to say awake? We've got potions today! If you fall asleep Snape will kill you." Harry said.

"I had hardly any sleep, even when Hermione and I were done my homework I couldn't sleep." Ron said.

"Why?" Harry asked as they took their seats in the back of the class.

"Cause I was thinking about stuff." Ron said.

"What stuff?" Harry asked.

Just um…Hermione got mad at me when I told her I was still becoming an Auror because she's afraid I will get hurt." Ron said.

"Why you're a good wizard you could handle it." Harry said.

"I…I…I think she likes me. That's why she so worried. I mean she not bugging you is she?" Ron said turning really red.

"No, Maybe she does…do you like her?" Harry asked seeing Ron face.

"I um…I…yeah" Ron said blushing even deeper then he had before.

"Oh" Harry said smiling.

"Oh…that's all you got to say?" Ron said.

"Yeah I've got an idea. Trust me." Harry said.

"Why?" Ron said.

"Why? Because I'm your best mate that's why." Harry said.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked, but before Harry could answer Professor McGonagall said, "I'm sorry boys I was teaching while you were talking, forgive me. What a bad way for me to start the year." She gave Harry and Ron both stern looks.

"Oh, sorry Professor" Harry said.

"Three points from Gryffindor" She said turning around. "As I was saying class you will be turning this pack of cards into a small tree by saying Alorahon and…."

As Harry sat down in his seat at his second class, which just happened to be potions, he noticed that Airean was sitting next to Shane and they were talking. Harry heard the door slam shut behind him. He turned to see Snape walking in. He did not look pleased.

He turned around and saw Airean. "Oh yes it seems we have new sixth years." He turned and looked closer at Airean. "What school did you go to young lady?" he said.

"Beldracorin" Airean said.

"Well it's a good thing you're here you have just enough time to learn some real witchcraft."

"Yes sir" she said.

Snape smiled. "Well at least one griffindor this year has some manners."

"Thank you sir"

Harry almost fell out of his seat, 'Did Snape like a griffindor student!' Snape went on to tell them all about what they would cover this year. Harry was siting with Hermione on his right and Airean on his left. Harry took out a note and wrote down

_Hey um…do you like Ron because you've been acting really weird around him. So I was just wondering, what's up?_

_  
_Harry passed the note to Hermione. She looked annoyed because she was trying to listen, but she read it and wrote,

_  
What did he say?_

She passed it back to Harry glancing around to see if anyone was watching.

_  
That you've been all worried about him and junk. I won't tell him if you do_

Harry passed the note back quickly while Snape's back was turned.

_  
Yeah I guess I do, but he doesn't seem to like me that much you know_

"Mr. Potter am I interrupting you love life with Mrs. Granger?" Snape asked hovering over them.

"The note please?" Snape said.

Harry handed him the note holding his breath. Snape who was opening the note didn't notice Airean's hand wave in the air and point at it.

"There is nothing here Potter, do you think using magic will fool me?" Snape said smiling. "Twenty points from Griffindor."

Harry made his way to lunch not feeling so great. He'd lost twenty-three house points on his first day back and Airean was in love with Shane. 'Well at least I have good news for Ron' Harry thought.

"Hey Ron" Harry said coming up behind him. "I got some good news." Harry said.

"What?" Ron said.

"I found out if Hermione likes you." Harry said smiling.

"What? Well tell me!" Ron said.

"I can't I promised not to." Harry realized suddenly.

"What! What did you do that for?" Ron said yelling.

"Ron calm down! Since I didn't tell her you liked her why would she make me promise not to say anything. Think about it." Harry said.

"So your trying to say that she likes me without really having to tell me because you can't." Ron said.

"I can't say but I'm smiling and I wouldn't smile at someone who was wrong." Harry said.

Ron was very cheerful for the rest of the day which didn't help Harry at all with his mood. At least his next class had a teacher who wouldn't get mad at Harry for being bummed out. Hagrid would understand Harry thought.

"Good afternoon class." Hagrid said.

Hi Hagrid" Harry grumbled.

"Hi" Ron said all most singing.

"Well then, why you so down Arry and why are you so happy Ron?" Hagrid asked.

"It nothing just teach before Malfoy decides to start cracking jokes or Clayton too for that matter." Harry said.

"Oh he's a bad lot like the rest of em huh?" Hagrid said looking at Clayton.

"Yup the worst" Ron said.

"Well I should go start then eh?" Hagrid said leaving them and walking over to a pen covered with a blanket.

"All right class first this year we will be learning about Familiars and how you can get one of your own which you all will have a chance to do." Hagrid said. "Anyone want to tell me what a Familiar is? How about you there?" Hagrid asked pointing at Shane.

"Familiars are the consorts or companions of witches and wizard. They are believed to be low-ranking spirits, demons, or imps frequently taking the form of animals with the ability to protect their master or mistress. They are able to carry out low-level mayhem such as curses for the master or mistress." Shane said.

Harry was stunned.

"He's like a male Hermione huh?" Ron said.

"Yeah" Harry said.

"That's right, good head on those shoulders huh?" Hagrid said.

Shane didn't answer.

"Well then we have to wait till tomorrow night to do this cause ya need a new moon. So I can do about two of ya this month who wants to go?" Hagrid asked beaming.

No one raised a hand and Hagrid started to frown.

Harry sighed, he was not in the mood for it but he raised his hand anyway.

"Arry that's a good boy who else?" Hagrid said smiling again.

Harry was about to elbow Ron when Shane raised his hand.

"Ah well then, we've about run out of time so ya can talk among each other till it's time to leave. Arry, Shane come her I need to talk to ya." Hagrid said.

Harry and Shane made their way up to Hagrid.

"I need you boys here tomorrow at 11:00 alright." Hagrid said.

"Sure" Harry said.

"Whatever" Shane said.

Harry made his way to the common room. He was skipping dinner. He was just not in the mood to be around that many people.

"Hi Harry" Airean said.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Oh I…why aren't you at dinner?" Airean said.

"No reason just not hungry, thought you'd be there though since it's just another time you get to spend with Shane." Harry said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Airean said.

"Nothing" Harry said sitting down on a chair. They were silence for a while then Harry asked. "Airean remember when Clayton called you Shane's girlfriend on the train why did he do that?" Harry asked hoping she wouldn't see through his question.

"Oh…because we've always been so close everyone thought we were in love or something." Airean said blushing.

"Are you?" Harry asked.

"No, he's more like my big brother really." Airean said.

"Oh" Harry said feeling very stupid.

"You hungry?" Harry asked.

"Yeah want to got down for dinner?" Airean said.

"Yeah" Harry said starting to feel better.

Then next day Harry woke-up late. He looked around the room Shane and Ron wear gone already. He got up and dressed then left the dorm to go find the others. He saw Ron and Hermione sitting together on a couch talking. He decided to leave them be since he could guess what they might be talking about. He walked over to the other side of the common room and saw Shane sitting on a chair reading.

"Hey" Harry said sitting down next to him.

"Hey, done hating me yet?" Shane said not looking up.

"Yeah I'm sorry ok?" Harry said.

"Ok. She still likes you y'know so stop sulking." Shane said.

"What?" Harry said. 'How did he know what I'd been upset about?' Harry thought.

"You heard me" Shane said.

"Are we going to breakfast?" Airean said as Ron and Hermione came up behind her.

"Yeah" Harry said getting up to go.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Muggle Studies. It was Ron and Harry's first class there, Hermione had taken Muggle Studies back in her third year but had dropped it up until know. When they arrived they took their seats in the front because of Hermione going on about how she couldn't hear everything when they sat in the back of the class. After a few minutes a small man with balding hair came into the class and walked up to the front.

"As some of you know I am Mr. Bartamen and I teach this class. You will be learning about how Muggle's have gotten along thought the ages without magic." He said. He then went on to tell them all about how Muggles had invented electricity for the rest of the class time.

'This is worse then Professor Bin's class' Harry thought.

Harry and the others except Shane all sat down in the back for potions.

"Hey Airean come sit with me eh?" Clayton said.

"No thanks" Airean said trying to ignore him.

"Aww come on sweetheart please sit with me. If you don't I might cry." Clayton said.

"Back off Clayton!" Harry said.

"Aww what you go a new boyfriend? Poor Shane must be heartbroken" Clayton said.

"He'll live but if you don't get away from me you won't." Airean said.

"Sit down everyone." Snape said coming in the classroom.

Clayton gave Harry a death glare then went and sat down next to Malfoy.

"Today you will be making a shield potion. This will allow the drinker to make a shield around himself so he is protected from others." Snape said. "The formula is on the board don't mess up you are all being graded."

A few kids groaned and Snape took points from their house. Harry work on his potion and thought about what Airean had said. When Clayton had called him her boy friend she had not corrected him and she said that Shane would get over it. 'Does that mean she wants to go out with me?' Harry thought. He smiled as he added the bat guts to his potion. He could feel his mood improving.

Harry made his was with the others to Dark Arts and Defense class.

"Who do you think the new teacher is?" Ron asked.

"Who knows, you'd have to be crazy to take the job with its record." Hermione said.

"Yeah" Harry said. They went into the classroom and sat down. After a few minutes a tall man walked in and looked around.

"Well then everyone here?" He said. He had dirty blond hair, very pail eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave him a permanently surprised look. Plus he gave off an aura of distinct dottiness.

"It can't be!" Ron said.

"It is" Hermione said.

"No way" Harry said.

"Hello class I am Mr. Lovegood. You may know me as the writer of The Quibbler." He said smiling.

"No way, that's such a cool magazine!" Airean said.

"What?" Hermione said giving her a look.

"Shut-up, she's right" Shane said.

"Well Class let me tell you a little about what's going to go on this year." Mr. Lovegood said. "First of all were are going to learn today about how to block the _Sparum_ curse. Does anyone know what that is?" He asked.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes" He said looking at Hermione.

"It's a spell that turns you into stone." Hermione said.

"That's right!" He said. "Five points to Griffindor. Ok, the counter curse to the _Sparum_ curse is _Paridarum_. So everyone practices saying _Paridarum _first and then we will go from there." Mr. Lovegood said. So they spent the rest of the class learning the counter curse for _Sparum_.

"He's not a bad teacher at all" Hermione said. "He may not be able to write but he can teach." She said.

"He can write" Shane said.

Hermione gave him a look but said nothing.

"Lets go to dinner ok? I want something to eat if I have to stay up all night with Hagrid." Harry said.

"Ok" Ron said.

* * *

**Next Ch. should be interesting **


	10. The Snake and The Lion

**Chapter Ten:**

**The Snake and The Lion**

* * *

Around quarter of eleven Harry and Shane left for Hagrid's Hut.

"So um…is it dangerous to get a familiar?" Harry asked.

"It's not" Shane said.

"Oh good" Harry said as they reached Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door.

"Who's there? Oh Arry, Shane almost forgot about ya." Hagrid said.

"Well come on then." Hagrid said walking towards the woods. "Here is what we have to do. Sit in a quite place where you will not be disturbed and face west. Clear your mind and imagine a shining ball of light in front of you. Imagine that the light is the energy of your familiar. Breathe in to the count of four and breathe out to the count of four until you strongly feel the presence of the ball of light. When you're ready let the ball go and imagine that it has gone to get the right animal, bird or reptile for you. Go for a walk with the purpose of finding your familiar. The first animal you see after you're done this is your familiar. It will be with you whether you see it or not whenever you need it." Hagrid said.

"Wow" how long does that take?" Harry said.

"Not sure really" Hagrid said scratching his head sheepishly. "Now you face this way. That's west, and find some place in the forest to sit, and just incase boys I will be right here if anything happens alright?" Hagrid said.

"Sure" Harry said as he started off for the woods with Shane behind him.

After a while Harry found a large rock and sat down on it he watched Shane pass him. Then he started to clear his mind. He imagined a ball of light in front of him. Harry breathed out to the count of four and in to the count of four six times till he thought he could actually see the ball. Then he let the ball go wondering how long it would take it to find his Familiar. Harry stood up and started to walk through the woods hoping to see his Familiar. Harry walked for about twenty-minutes with out seeing anything but trees. He was starting to give up hope when he saw something move in-between a thick set of trees. Harry looked closer, 'No it couldn't be, how would on of those get into the forest?' Harry was stunned. He couldn't believe he was starring right into the eyes of a lion!

'Will it attack me?' Harry thought, but it didn't look upset. It started moving closer to Harry finally nudging him in the head. Harry fell over onto the forest floor.

"You're real" Harry said. The lion just sat down next to him. For a while Harry could not move. He just sat there with the lion. Then he heard a sound from behind him and turned to look. Before he could see anything the Lion grabbed him by the teeth and climb up a huge tree. He dropped Harry in the tree and jumped down back to the forest floor. Harry watched as a lager snake appeared beneath him. It had to be at least twelve feet long Harry thought as he looked at the snake. The lion let out a fearless roar at the snake that seamed to shutter at the noise. Suddenly the snake leapt out towards the lion with it's teeth out ready to bit. The lion leaped to the side and sunk its teeth into the snake's side, but he had not moved far enough and the snake had still bit and poisoned him. Blood leaked from both of them as the poison started to work it was through the lion and he stumbled.

'Come on think' Harry told himself reaching for his wand. "Darum!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at the snake. A white light shot out at the snake and hit his head with no effect. The snake turned and looked at Harry and then stated slithering towards him. The lion moved to stop him but the poison had gotten to him and he fell over and passed out. The snake rammed into the tree knocking Harry out and to the ground.

"Kill him Nagini" a cold voice said inside Harry's head. The snake turned and started towards Harry. It opened its mouth and showed Harry it's large white teeth. Harry closed his eyes and let out the loudest scream he could.

Through his shut eyelids he saw a great flash of red and yellow light. Then everything went dark.

Harry heard voices around him. He tried to open his eyes but they were just too heavy. He couldn't remember were he was. Then everything came back to him. He remembered the lion and the snake and…'was he dead?' Harry listened to the voices trying to hear what they were saying.

"This means he can join now then?" said the first voice.

"Yes" said the second voice.

"Do you think he will" The first voice asked.

"Yes, I just hope he takes it to heart how dangerous this job is." the second voice said.

Harry opened his eyes and felt around for his glasses. When he found them he slipped them on and watched the room coming into view. He looked around. He was in the hospital wing and the two men talking were Lupin and Mr. Weasley. After a while they left and Harry sat up and looked around.

"Harry oh, Oh Harry you're ok! I was so worried about you." Airean cried.

Harry looked over at her. She was sitting on a chair next to him. Harry could tell she'd had been crying a lot because her eyes were all red. "How long have I been here?" Harry asked.

"Three days" Airean said. He noticed she was wearing what she had been the night he left for Hagrid's.

"Where you here the whole three days?" Harry asked.

"Yes…I was really worried about you. You could have died. If something happened to you…I would have died." Airean said starting to cry again.

"Airean don't cry I'm ok" Harry said. She was not listening thought. Harry wasn't sure what to do so he did the first thing that came into his head. He reached out and held her rubbing her back for a while. After about ten minutes she calmed down and looked up at Harry.

"Thanks" she said.

"Um…sure" Harry said.

"Airean why did you stay here all this time by yourself?" Harry asked.

"Because…because…because I care about you." Airean said.

"Oh" Harry said.

"I care about you too." Harry said.

"Really" Airean said her whole face lighting up.

"Yeah" Harry said.

Airean smiled at him.

'Well it's no or never' Harry thought. "Hey Airean"

"Yeah"

"Do you think you'd like to go out with me?" Harry said holding his breath.

Airean smiled. "I think I'd love that" she said.

* * *

**P.S. I got my info on familiars from a book called The World of Wizards by Anton and Mina Adams**

**R&R!**


	11. Harry's Choice

**I am soo sorry i haven't been updating like i do everyday i went and stayed at a friends till Monday and on Tuesday there was a HUGE storm and i have no power till tonight so here is two more chapters SORRY!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Harry's Choice**

* * *

****

Harry woke-up and looked around. He saw Airean sleeping right next to him on a chair. He smiled, it was hard to believe something good had come out of getting attacked by a snake…how had he gotten out of there? He'd forgot to ask.

"Airean, wake up Airean" Harry said shaking her gently.

"Hmm…" Airean said opening her eyes a little.

"How did I get away from that snake?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, didn't you know?" Airean said.

"Know what?" Harry asked.

"You used your mage powers…of course you went a little overboard but we know you have then now." Airean said sitting up.

"What did I do?" Harry asked.

"You kind of exploded using all of your power at once. That's why you blacked out you had nothing let afterwards." Airean said.

"What happened to Griff?" Harry said.

"Who?" Airean asked.

"The lion" Harry said. He was not sure how he knew the lion's name but he did.

"Oh it didn't hurt him or you just the snake. Since Griff is your Familiar your powers won't hurt him, in fact they should have healed his wound from the snake too." Airean said.

"So are you joining?" Airean said.

"Huh?" Harry said.

"The Order you can join now, are you going to?" Airean said.

"I…um…" Harry just stared at her not really saying a thing.

Ok we are going back in time to when Harry blacked out and seeing it from Ron's point of view, so we can see him and Hermione get closer! WOOT!

A hysterical Hermione who was sobbing like a child as she shook Ron awake.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Harry…he was attacked" She sobbed.

Ron jumped out of the bed. "Where is he?"

"In the hospital wing they think he…he might die!" Hermione said and she through herself in Ron's arms.

Ron looked down at her and rubbed her back " It will be ok Hermione. Harry's too strong to just get killed off like that." Ron said to her although he was not even sure he believed himself.

"We should go see him." Ron said.

"Ok" Hermione said as she let go of Ron but took his hand in her's instead.

They made there way to the hospital wing but were told by Madam Pomfrey that Harry could not be disturb because he needed rest.

"Will he be ok?" Ron asked.

"I…we hope so" she said shaking her head. Hermione made a noise like she was going to cry again and Ron thought he should get her out of there. "Come on Hermione let's go back to the common room."

"Mmm…" was all Hermione could get out.

Ron gave the fat lady the password and he and Hermione went inside. They sat down on coach and Hermione buried herself in his chest and started crying again. Ron looked at Hermione, he wanted to help her but he wasn't sure how. He hated seeing her so upset. Ron started rubbing her back. "Don't cry ok? It'll be ok. I promise it'll be ok." Ron said.

"But what if it's not? What if we lose him?" Hermione said though her tears.

"Don't think like that, this is not just anyone this is Harry after all he's lived through you think he can't handle a snake."

"Maybe your right" Hermione said looking up at him.

"Just trust me ok?" Ron said.

"Ok" Hermione said.

For a while neither of them said anything.

"Ron?" Hermione said.

"Yeah" Ron said.

"Thanks for being there for me." Hermione said.

Ron smiled "Anytime" and then Ron felt as though something he couldn't see was pulling him closer to Hermione and he kissed her.

"Ron if you keep doing sweet things like this I just might fall for you." Hermione said smiling for the first time tonight.

"Really" Ron said also smiling then he leaned down and started kissing her again.

Back to the present time

Harry sat there waiting for Lupin to tell him what he wanted to talk to him about.

"Well we know you're a mage now and whether or not you join the order you need training to keep your power in check. So starting when you get out of the hospital every week I will be coming by to give you some training." Lupin said.

"Oh…ok" Harry said not sure what else to say. "Well I should be leaving soon so since I won't see you till afterwards Happy Halloween Harry." Lupin said.

"Oh…yeah I forgot it was coming up, Happy Halloween Lupin." Harry said.

"Well goodbye Harry see you soon." Lupin said getting up to leave.

"Goodbye" Harry said watching him go.

Harry was just starting to get bored when Ron can in to visit him.

"Hi Ron" Harry said.

"Hi" Ron said.

"I haven't seen you around here since I woke up yesterday, you avoiding me?" Harry joked.

"NO…I…um-" Ron sputtered.

"I was joking…but I guess you aren't. What's up?" Harry said.

"I um…I kissed Hermione…twice." Ron said nervously.

"Why would I be upset about that?" Harry asked confused.

"Because well you were on the verge of death and I was busy making out! That doesn't bother you!" Ron said.

"No it doesn't not as long as you and Hermione get over your little crushes and go out already!" Harry said trying not to laugh.

"I…you sure?" Ron said.

"Yeah, so you want to play chess?" Harry said.

"Yeah" Ron said smiling.

Ron sat in the common room and waited for Hermione. She said she would meet him there after class. Ron was so nervous he almost talked himself into leaving.

"Hi Ron" Hermione said sitting down next to him.

"Hi" Ron said.

"So what did you want to say?" Hermione asked.

"Oh um…it's about last night-" Before Ron could finish Hermione cut him off.

"Listen Ron now is not the time ok Harry could be dying and you want to talk about a kiss?" Hermione said.

"First off Harry's not dying and you would know that if you had gone to see him instead of crying about if you losing him." Ron said.

"He's ok?" Hermione said.

"Yeah he's ok, just like I told you before Harry can handle a snake." Ron said.

"Oh I'm sorry I should go see him then." Hermione said getting up to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Ron said pulling her down.

"Now that's he's ok were talking about this." Ron said.

"Oh…all right" Hermione said surprised by how Ron was acting.

"Listen ok this isn't easy for me to say, but I really like you and I was wondering if you go out with me?" Ron said quickly.

"Oh, I like you too and I'd love to go out with you." Hermione said.

Ron's smile was going up to his ears.

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah" Hermione said.

Harry sat in the common room he had just gotten out of the hospital wing yesterday. He was looking at a sign on the board on the common room it read…

Quidditch Try outs

For beaters, chasers, and seeker P. S. Try outs to become team captain (only members already on team are qualified) are  
tonight at 7:00 p.m. on the Quidditch field

Harry sighed he knew he was going to get to be seeker after all no one in Gryffindor wanted to be seeker but him, but what Harry wasn't sure about was if he wanted to try for captain or not. Thing is the only one other person who could be captain, that was Ron because all the others from the team last year besides Ginny had said they were not coming back and Ginny didn't want to be captain. 'Well I'll just ask Ron if he wants to be captain and if he says no then I do it' Harry thought. Harry got up and went to look for Ron in the boy's dorm. He looked around but saw no one so he went back downstairs where he saw Lupin standing there waiting for him.

"We were going to work on you powers tonight but since I have been informed that you have Quidditch practices then we have to do it know." He said.

"Oh ok" Harry said as he followed Lupin out of the Gryffindor common room and all they way down to the grounds outside.

"We'll do this back here by the woods were no one else can be hurt." Lupin said.

"Hurt? What am I going to do?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing to hard, no worries. Alright lets try the basics first, try to make this rock come from the ground to you." Lupin said pointing to a rock on the ground.

"Ok" He said nervously. Harry stared at the rock and tried to picture it floating to him. After about three-minutes Harry started to think this was pointless. Just then the rock came flying through the air and hit him hard in the stomach.

"Owwww" Harry yelled as he clutched his stomach.

"Stop getting so inpatient your making your powers run wild." Lupin said.

"Sorry but this is wired" Harry told Lupin.

"Well you will just have to get use to it." Lupin said back. Lupin took the rock from Harry and set it back on the ground again. "Try again" He told Harry.

Harry trudged up the stairs back to the Gryffindor common room. After hitting himself in the stomach a few more times he gotten the hang of making the rock come to him so Lupin had let him go get ready for Quidditch practice. Harry went into the common room and saw Airean sitting there doing homework she had been behind because she skipped so many lessons when Harry was sick. Harry went and sat down next to her. He liked the thought of having a girlfriend now but wasn't really sure what that meant. Was he going to have to tell her everything now? Would he have to make sure to go on dates with her like with Cho? 'Oh man this is not made to be easy huh?' Harry thought.

"Do you need something, you'll be late if you don't get ready soon." Airean said putting down a book she was looking through.

"Oh well…um-"

"You're going to have to get use to talking to me if you're going to be my boyfriend." Airean interrupted him.

"Oh ok, well I'm not sure really what you expect me to do as your boyfriend. I never have really gone out before." Harry said.

"Stop worrying ok? I'm not expecting anything just do what comes naturally and you'll be fine." Airean said.

"Ok, I should go" Harry said.

"Right see you latter" Airean said as Harry got up to go get dressed for practice.

Harry looked around the looker room just him, Ginny and Ron were there.

"Hey Ron can I ask you something?" Harry said as they got ready.

"Sure" Ron said beaming.

"Well…do you want to be captain?" Harry said.

"NO" Ron said. "Well…It's just I could never live up to wood and I don't want to end up with a team like last year because oh that." Ron said.

"Oh ok I guess I'll do it then. So why are you so happy?" Harry said.

"Well I asked Hermione out…Oh and she said yes too" Ron added seeing Harry's face.

"Good, I asked Airean out you know." Harry said as they left for the field.

"What did she say?" Ron said staring at Harry.

"Yes" Harry said trying not to let on how hard it was for him to believe it himself.

"Wow we've both have girlfriends that's great." Ron said.

"Yeah" Harry said.

"I thought Airean liked Shane." Ron said.

"She does just not that way." Harry said.

"Oh" Ron said.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend then, think he'll be upset that we both do?" Ron said looking worried.

"No he's to mature for that." Harry said.

"Hey look who is trying out." Ginny said pointing to the group of kids on the field.

"It's Shane" Harry said.

"Yeah I remember he said he made his own broom, bet it's real good." Ron said.

"Hey Shane what are you trying out for?" Harry asked praying it wasn't Seeker.

"Beater" Shane said.

"Oh, good luck then" Harry said.

"Ok well first thing we need a captain to pick the new team mates." Ginny said.

"Harry's captain" Ron said.

"Fine" Ginny said looking at Harry.

"Well first off since we need two beaters we should do them first." Harry said.

"Alright who's here to try out for beater besides Shane." Harry said. One person, a girl with sort blond hair stepped out of the group.

"I am" She said.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Missy" She said.

"Ok let me go get the bludgers then" Harry said.

Harry sat up in the Common room trying to figure out whom to give what parts for the new team. 'Shane totally gets Beater he was great, so was Missy.' The chasers were still left Ginny was one and the other Harry had to choose still. 'I'll think about that latter.' His mind kept drifting back to the bigger issue, whether or not he wanted to join the order. 'It's your choice' his mind said. 'Yeah but what if I don't know what I want?' Harry thought.

* * *

**R&R! and go read the next chapter!**


	12. Shane's Secret

****

**Chapter Twelve: **

**Shane's Secret**

* * *

Harry headed upstairs only to be stopped by Neville.

"Harry I know you're busy but when are we having a D.A. meetings again." He said.

"Oh um I forgot about that, soon…how about tomorrow night?" Harry said.

"We meet where we always do" Harry said. "Who ever cared enough to keep their fake Galleon will hopefully show up, see you there then." Harry said going upstairs.

The next morning Harry told the others about his plan at breakfast.

"You sure about this?" Hermione said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Well it's dangerous" Hermione said.

"So is the whole world since Voldemort came back." Harry said.

Ron flinched and Airean spoke up. "We'll be there right Shane?" She said looking at him.

"Yeah sure" Shane said.

"Great it's settled then we are reopening the D.A.!" Harry said happily.

Harry felt like this day was taking forever to end. 'I can't wait to go to the D.A. meeting' Harry thought. Harry sat through all his classes barely there thinking about the D.A.

"Harry are you ok?" Airean said looking worried at lunch.

"Huh? What no I'm not that hungry today sweetheart." Harry said not paying her any mind.

"Now I know something is up you never call my pet names. What's going on?" Airean asked frowning.

"I'm just thinking about the D.A. I'm really glad it's reopening I love being there. I missed it all summer." Harry said.

"Oh Harry that's so sweet!" Airean said kissing him on the check.

Harry blushed and smiled at her. After what seemed like forever to Harry nighttime came and they all went off for the D.A. meeting. Lots of new kids where there and Hermione gave them all fake Galleons.

"Everyone hear?" Harry asked.

"I think so" Hermione said.

"First off I think we should get to know everyone before we start our training so everyone grab a pillow and sit." Harry said as he sat down on his own pillow.

After everyone had a pillow and had sat down Harry asked the boy at to other side of the circle to start be giving his name and his year.

"Jared and I'm a third year." He said. After everyone was done telling the others who they were Harry told them all about how the fake Galleons worked and when they'd be having meetings too. By the time he was done it was time to pack up and leave.

"See you all next week" Harry said as everyone field out of the room.

"Wow Harry your really good at teaching you might want to rethink your job." Airean said smiling at him.

"Thanks I guess" Harry said.

"We should go too" Hermione said.

"Yeah I got lots of homework" Ron said.

They made it all the way back to the common room before anyone noticed that Shane was missing.

"Hey where is Shane?" Airean ask as they entered the common room.

"Oh…I don't know" Harry said looking around.

"Don't worry I'm sure he is fine" Hermione said. They all went to bed after a while none of them knowing were Shane had gone.

Flashback

Shane sat on one of the pillows and watched everyone tell who they were. No one really caught Shane eye till he looked over and saw a very out of place girl. She had dirty blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. She somehow was very beautiful though. Shane didn't realize he was starring at her till she started starring back and smiling at him. Shane turned away he didn't want to look anymore. He felt wired when she looked at him, like she was looking right inside him. Shane wasn't the kind of person to let anyone do that. As Harry went on to tell them about other things. Shane's mind drifted back to the girl, he knew her name now since she said it. She was Luna Lovegood, Shane liked that name he like the way it rolled off her tongue when she said it. As everyone left Shane got up and followed Luna out. He followed her for a while before anything happened….

Luna turned and looked at him "Shane what do you want" She said looking right through him again. Shane flinched, how had she known he was there? He had not made a sound the whole time. "I…nothing ok" Shane said not really sure what he wanted from this girl.

"Then why are you following me" Luna asked.

"I'm not I'm just going the same way" Shane lied.

"Oh sure" Luna said unconvinced. "Shane?" she said.

"Huh?" Shane said.

"Why are you here?" Luna said.

"Let me think…I go to school here." Shane said.

"That's not what I meant." Luna said turning and walking away.

Shane stood there for a while not moving. 'She's different then anyone I've ever met' Shane thought. Shane made his way back to the common room no one was there anymore so he headed up to bed. Shane lied in bed for a while thinking about Luna before he fell asleep. 'Tomorrow I am going to find what it is that makes her different then everyone else.'

Shane sat at breakfast not paying any attention to anyone around him thinking about last night.

"Shane, Shane, SHANE!" Airean yelled.

"Huh what?" Shane said looking up.

"Were did everyone go?" Shane said looking around no one was in the Great Hall anymore.

"They left, breakfast is over, what's wrong?" Airean said sitting down.

"I…do you know Luna Lovegood?" Shane asked.

"Well I know she the DAD teacher's daughter. That's about it though why?"

"No reason" Shane said getting up and leaving.

"Sorry I'm late for class professor Snape" Airean said running into the class.

"I understand" Snape said as she sat down. Everyone around the room stared at Airean. Had Snape just let a Gryffindor go with out getting in trouble for being late?

"Were where you?" Harry asked.

"Talking to Shane, something's up with him." Airean said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Not sure" Airean said.

Shane sat in class looking around, he usually paid close attention in class he didn't like feeling stupid. He couldn't keep his mind in class though, it kept flouting back to Luna. Shane's class was very small because not many people became wand makers. They even had some other years in their class because there was no point in having a bunch of little classes. Shane didn't really spend much time looking at the people in his classes but since his mind was wondering he started to look around the room and what he say almost made him fall out of his seat.

Luna was in his class! Shane just sat there staring at her like an idiot till she saw him starring and started doing it back. Shane got that wired feeling she was looking right inside him again and turned away.

"Hey Shane wait up!" Harry yelled chasing after him in the hall.

"What?" Shane said not really wanting to talk.

"Where where you last night?" Harry asked.

"No where" Shane said.

"But…listen I'm not trying to be nosey again but Airean's worried about you and I figured it had to do with what you did last night." Harry said.

"Well tell her to mind her own business." Shane said walking away from Harry and into his next class.

* * *

**R&R please! i will update more tomorrow k?**


	13. The Leather Bound Book

******Sorry i didnt update yesterday butFanficwould not let me on for some reason! Did anyone else have that issue loggging in? And sorry this first time i uploaded this it did not comeout in ittalics where it should have!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**The Leather Bound Book**

* * *

****

Harry was up in the boy's dorm sitting on his bed, he was pretty mad at Shane. 'All I did was try to help him the jerk!' Harry thought. Harry hit the side of the wall hard with his fist and with a loud "pop" a draw appeared in front of him. Harry looked at it, inside was an old red leather bound book with gold trimming. Harry picked it up and blew the dust off it, it look well used but not too old. Turning it over Harry saw a name at the bottom "The Property of Sirius Black" Harry was shocked. This belonged to Sirius! Harry opened it and looked inside. There were entries kind of like a diary but they where back and fourth between James and Sirius. Harry read the first one to himself...

_Dear Sirius,  
I really did it this time! I found a way for us to talk back and forth through these books. I got one for each of us. Whatever we write in one will appear in the other and to anyone but a wonderful Potter like me or a slightly less wonderful Black like you this book appear blank. So anyway besides me being a genius (as always) this year is going to be our best, our last year at Hogwarts and the year I get Lilly to go out with me. Write soon! -Prongs_

Harry flipped to the last entire and read it,

_Dear Sirius,  
I know you might not read this since you know I've left your world but some how my book can with me! It was in my pocket but I never thought it would follow me to the after life! So now I can write to you anytime you need me. I hope very soon you look in this book for old time's sake and see this. I will miss you dearly my friend. -Prongs_

_P.S. Send Harry love from Lilly and I _

Harry was stunned once again, his father could write in this book even though he was dead! That meant Harry could talk to him! Harry garbed a feather pen and started writing. He figured that it worked like Tom's diary so he just put,

_Hello _

Harry wait a second then something happened…

_**Hello who is this?**_

_This is Harry Potter, who are you?_

_**Really now? I'm very glad to meet you son.**_

_Dad?_

_**Yes Harry?**_

Harry was not sure what to say there were so many things he wanted to know. All Harry could think of though was this…

_Sirius died_ _When?_ _Last year _

_**How?**_

_A deatheater killed him, his cousin…because he tried to save me_

_**From who?**_

_Voldemort, who else wants to kill me?_

_**I didn't know anyone wanted to kill you anymore. I sorry he left you feeling it was your fault but I assure you it's not, it is only Voldemort's fault for everything that has happened. I need to tell you something though.**_

_What?_

_**Sirius is not dead, otherwise he would be here with me and he's not. How did he die?**_

_He fell behind this veil thing_

_**He's not dead I can promise you that. If you fall behind the veil of death you don't actually die.**_

_Veil of death?_

_**Yes when you fall into it you come to the land of the afterlife but your not dead yet, if you stay too long you can die though. Trick is though finding your way out is not that easy.**_

_Do you think Sirius is there? Where you are?_

_**Yeah most likely, I'll look for him. Only finding people who are wondering around here not dead is hard.**_

_Ok then I should go soon Lupin coming to get me in a few minuets_

_**How is he?**_

_Good I guess. I think he really misses you and Sirius though_

_**I'll see talk to you soon then**_

_Ok bye_

Harry closed the book and slipped it into the draw again. He went to the common room and waited for Lupin to show up.

"All ready to go?" Lupin said from behind Harry.

"Yeah" Harry said.

"Alright training lesson two underway" Lupin said in a joking manner.

"Yeah…um Lupin?" Harry said.

"Yes" Lupin, said as they arrived at the great hall.

"Do you think I should join the order?" Harry asked.

"That depends" Lupin said looking at Harry.

"On what?" Harry asked.

"Well how do you think of the order? I want to make sure you know how much of a risk being in it is and how much danger you'll be in." Lupin said.

"I do know that's why I can't decide. I'm not sure if it's worth the risks." Harry said.

"Well as most say when in doubt don't do it, but then again most people don't ever do anything worth while. And being useless is just as bad as being dead to some." Lupin said frowning.

"Like Sirius" Harry said and for the first time he didn't want to cry about it.

"Yes just like Sirius" Lupin said quietly.

'Should I tell him?' Harry thought. 'No' A firm voice in his head said. 'No reason to get his hopes up too it might not be true.' 

"You ready?" Lupin said as he handed him the stone again. "Let's practice with this first"

Harry sat on his bed looking at Sirius' book. 'Maybe I should ask Dad if he thinks I should join the order?' Harry thought. Harry opened the book and wrote.

_You there?_

_**Yes**_

_Oh_

_**Did you need something?**_

_I…_

_**Well just say it boy!**_

_Ok I was wondering what it was like being in the order_

_**Oh, I was ok I guess. Alot of work and quite a few scrapes but that's what made it worth it….why?**_

_Oh no reason_

_**Harry I'm sure that lie would fool most but not me**_

_Because I being aloud to join if I want but I'm not sure_

_**Hold on a minute you're not seventeen yet you can't join**_

_Don't have to be anymore as long as you're a mage_

_**Hmm…I guess things change fast huh? So you're a mage?**_

_Yes_

_**Well it's really up to you but I'm sure if Voldemort wants you dead then either way doesn't make much a different in danger anyway**_

_Ok I should go soon it's Halloween and I don't want to miss the feast, see you latter_

_**Alright…Harry?**_

_Yeah_

_**Happy Halloween**_

_Thanks, you too_

Harry shut the book and put it back in the secret draw and headed downstairs to wait for the others. Harry sat in the common room waiting for the others to come down so they could all go to the feast. Ron was the first to be ready besides Harry, then Hermione, and after what felt like hours Airean wearing a very pretty dress made of red silk.

"Where is Shane?" Airean asked them.

"Not sure I haven't seen him all day" Ron said.

"He might be in the great hall already, let's go or we'll be late" Harry said.

They all made there way down the halls with other students to the feast. Around the third flour they spotted Shane leaning against a wall.

"Should we go get him?" Hermione said.

"Nah leave him be he'll come around when he's ready." Airean said.

When they reached the great hall it was done up as always with lit pumpkins and large bats.

"Wow" Airean said looking around. "It's really cool!" she said starring at the hundreds of pumpkins flouting around the room.

"Yeah" Harry said as they got to their seats.

"So I hear you got a new little boy friend." Clayton said from behind them to Airean.

"Get lost!" Hermione said.

"Oh look we upset Granger better not do that her carrot top boyfriend might hurt us!" Malfoy said as Crab and Goyle laughed behind him.

"Shut-up!" Ron said leaping from his seat. Hermione grabbed the back of Ron shirt just in time to keep him from hurling himself at Malfoy.

"Why don't you just all go back to your little table and make fun of the real losers, yourself!" Harry said.

Malfoy hurled himself at Harry knocking him over and hitting him square in the face.

Airean screamed seeing the blood leaking from above Harry's right eyebrow where Malfoy had hit him. Harry rolled over and hit Malfoy back right in the jaw.

"Potter, Malfoy what do you think your doing!" Professor McGonagall said standing over the two boys.

"I...um-" Harry started.

"Up now both of you now! To my office I would think" she said firmly. They both scrambled up and walked out of the Great Hall with McGonagall while many eyes started at the now blood stained floor where they had been fighting.

"You idiot look what you did! I swear if he gets in trouble you are going to regret it!" Airean said to Clayton shaking with rage.

"Yeah right" Clayton said walking off.

"Oh I hate him!" Airean said.

"Who doesn't" Ron said glumly as they feast started.

Shane leaned against the third flour hall waiting for Luna to come out of the Ravenclaw common room. When she finally did she was alone and wearing an all black dress with what looked like bat wings clipped to her shoulders.

Shane sighed and stepped out from behind the wall.

"There you are! I figured instead of you following me this time I would just ask you to walk with me to the feast." Luna said smiling.

"Whatever" Shane said as he took her arm and started walking towards the stairs. When they got to the second floor Shane saw Harry and Malfoy almost being dragged up the steps by an angry Professor McGonagall. Shane looked at Harry who shot him a weary smile and then gave him a funny look noticing Luna beside him. Shane just kept walking, like he cared what Harry thought anyway.

Harry walked into Professor McGonagall's office and sat down.

"What wear you two boys fighting about this time?" McGonagall asked.

"Malfoy and Clayton thought it would be good fun to come make fun of me and my friends, but they went and got there feelings hurt and Malfoy jumped on me and punched me."

"And instead of calling for a teacher you hit him back?" McGonagall said raising an eyebrow.

"I…um…yeah" Harry said seeing no way out.

"Detention for both of you all week with the exception of a Quidditch practice in witch case you will make the Detention up the next day, understood?" McGonagall said.

"Yes" both the boys said glumly.

"Good now, off to bed! You two will not be going back to the feast" McGonagall said.

"But-" Harry said.

"No buts now go" McGonagall said in a firm voice.

Shane walked into the feast with Luna leaning all over his arm. He sighed to himself. Airean was never going to let this go once she saw him. Shane took Luna to her seat then went and sat down next to Ron.

"What was that?" Ron said staring at Luna's bat dress.

"Nothing, just shove off" Shane said taking some food and putting it on his plate.

Harry sat up in his bed and took down his godfather's book.

_You there?_

_**Yes, you back so soon?**_

_Yeah, I got kicked out of the Feast_

_**Why?**_

_I got into a fight with Draco Malfoy_

_**A Malfoy huh? I can't say I blame you they are a rotten bunch aren't they?**_

_You're telling me!_

_**Did you get in trouble?**_

_Yes I got a week of detention_

_**Hmm…you must of hit him good then or the other way around**_

_We both got in pretty good_

_**See now the parental thing would be for me to tell you fighting is no good, but then I would be lying and anyway since I'm just a dead guy why should I sit here and give you the lecture I'm sure you'll will get from someone with a pulse.**_

_Funny_

_**Yes it is isn't it? That is how I keep from getting depressed out being dead.**_

_Yeah well I should go the others will be back soon and they will want to know what happened._

_**Alright then, good night son**_

_Night_

_**Oh and Harry?**_

_Yeah_

_**Are you joining the order?**_

_Yeah I guess I am_

Harry wasn't sure when he made the choice but having his Dad around had given him the courage he needed to join, and he was ready for whatever was coming, which unknown to him was a lot.

* * *

**Well we're about half way through the story now! WOW this is going fast i will have to work the sequel more i have about 50pags written but its not even in chapters! Trust me its much better then this story because i have just written it this yr instead of like 3 ago so my gramar and spelling is much better!**


	14. Love Hath Made Thee a Tame Snake

**Ok by the time i finished this CH i realized the title didnt have much to do with the ch but i love the title so i kept it!

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Love Hath Made Thee a Tame Snake**

* * *

****

They next day on the way to lunch with Ron, Airean, Shane and to everyone's surprise but Shane, Luna (Hermione was off at the library) they saw Snape coming up to them.

"Miss. Hunter, you forgot to hand in your report yesterday." Snape said to Airean.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I forgot all about it can I bring it in today?" Airean said.

"Yes of course" Snape said. Luna stood staring at the floor and said quietly. "Love hath made thee a tame snake."

Ron looked at her and made a face, "Whom are you talking to?" Ron said Luna.

"Him" Shane said answered for her nodding at Snape.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

Shane didn't say a thing.

"I must go" Snape said turning and heading down the corridor.

"Love who do you think Snape could be in love with besides himself?" Ron said laughing at Luna's remark.

Shane shot him a nasty look.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to be rude to your girlfriend." Ron said looking at Luna and laughing.

"You think that's funny? I can show you something funnier like me rearranging your face, that would be a laugh." Shane said stepping towards Ron. Before Ron could say a thing Luna let a loud yelp and startled them all, then she turned and ran down the corridor.

"Great now look what you did!" Shane said to Ron.

When Harry reached potions after lunch Airean was already there, she was talking to Snape at his front desk. Harry knew Luna was loony but he couldn't get what she said out of his head about Snape and Airean. "Love hath made thee a tame snake" Harry was sure that Snape was the snake but whom did he love and why should that make him be nice to Airean? 'Well I'm going to find out' Harry thought to himself.

"What's up?" Airean asked sitting down next to Harry.

"You, why does Snape like you?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't" Airean said sounding hurt.

"Of course he does he lets you slide on all sorts of stuff he would kill others about." Harry said.

"I guess but you just don't understand." Airean said frowning.

"Then tell me" Harry said.

"Fine but not now" Airean said as class started.

Harry waited for Airean in the common room. She'd said she'd meet him there after class. Harry looked up as someone entered the common room. It was Airean.

"Hi" she said sitting down next to him.

"Hi...um will you tell me now?" Harry asked.

"Oh…well I guess there no way around this huh?" Airean said frowning.

"No" Harry said.

"Well you see it's just that….Snape's my half brother" Airean said.

Harry started at her blankly. "You must be kidding"

"I figured you'd say that" Airean said.

"What should I say my girlfriend's brother is my worst enemy!" Harry said.

"Not your worst just an enemy" Airean said. She didn't look very happy anymore and as shocked as Harry was when he saw this it matter so much more then her being related to Snape.

"What's wrong?" Harry said.

"You hate him and…he hates me!" Airean sobbed.

"What I don't hate him…much and he doesn't hate you or he wouldn't do all that stuff for you." Harry said.

"Yes he does, that's why I have to live at my Aunt's because he doesn't want me." Airean sobbed and buried her face on Harry's chest.

Harry looked down at her crying against him and felt an anger swell inside him towards Snape like nothing he'd ever felt before. 'That does it!' Harry knew Snape was mean but how could he treat his own sister this way! "Why don't you go take a rest you'll feel better." Harry said.

"Ok" Airean said getting up to go.

Harry stomped down the hallway headed to Snape's office, when Harry got there Snape wasn't there. Harry looked around, for a second he thought about trashing the place just to make himself feel better. Before Harry could do a thing Snape enter the room and saw him.

"Potter what have I told you about snooping!" he said.

"I'm not, I came here looking for you." Harry said.

"What for" Snape said his lips curling.

"To ask you how you can always manage to be such a jerk." Harry said.

"What do you thing gives you the right-"

"I get why you hate me and I get that you hate the world but she's your bloody sister!" Harry raged.

For a moment Snape didn't say anything then, "She told you huh?" he said quietly.

"Of course she told me I am her boyfriend!" Harry yelled.

"Well I don't care who you are I'm sure you don't know the whole story as usually Potter!" Snape said.

"Now out of my office before you get a weeks detention!" Snape roared.

Harry stomped up to the Gryffindor house. He couldn't take in everything that was going on around him. 'Not that I understand it anyway' Harry thought to himself. He gave the fat lady the password and went into the common room. He looked around and saw Airean sitting on a chair near the fire by herself.

"Hey" Harry said going up to her.

"Hi where did you go?" Airean said looking a little better then before.

"I…um-" Harry sputtered.

"You went and talked to him didn't you?" Airean said.

"Yeah" Harry said.

"It's ok I should of explained it to you better you see Snape's only my half brother. We have the same mother, but like I told you she and my father disappeared when I was younger. Snape was already grown up and everyone thought he'd take care of me when they disappeared but he didn't want anything to do with me. That's why I had to live with whatever relative would take me before I was old enough to go to school and I had to get bumped all over the place from house to house even after I started school because of summers." Airean said sounding tired by the time she was finished. Harry wasn't sure what to say he hadn't known her life was so bad. 'She's not even mean you'd never guess she went through all that.'

"I…I'm sorry" Harry said.

"Don't be it's not your fault" Airean said.

"I still sorry anyway, I hate thinking you have to go through all that." Harry said.

"Hmmm…" Airean said smiling.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing you just sounded like a really worried boyfriend for a moment that's all." Airean said still smiling.

"That's cause I am a really worried boyfriend!" Harry said frowning.

"And I think that's really sweet of you." Airean said giving him a kiss.

Harry blushed and kissed her back.

"Do you think Snape ever liked anyone?" Harry asked.

"I not sure why?" Airean said.

"Well what Luna said that's all." Harry said.

Airean started to laugh. "You know what I found out today…Shane asked her out and there a couple now, I mean Shane and Luna I don't know but I didn't see that one coming." Airean giggled.

* * *

**R&R please and i will update tomorrow!**


	15. The Beginning of the Beginning

**Sorry guys/gals you only get a one chapter update today b/c Harry will be entering another world _very _different from his own towards the end of this ch. and i dont want to post the next part till tomorrow or it would ruin the whole ideal of wonder. 

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen:**  
The Beginning of the Beginning

* * *

**

Harry woke up early Saturday morning and took out Sirius' book.

_You there?_

_**Yes**_

_Did you find Sirius?_

_**No, I'm sorry Harry, though I am trying**_

_I know…_

_**Well I'll keep looking don't lose hope yet**_

_I wont, I should go eat bye_

_**Bye**_

Harry sat down for breakfast. 'I had to find a way to get Sirius out of the veil, this just wasn't working.' Harry thought and thought but the only way he could think of was going in himself…but then he be lost too…unless! Harry jumped out of his seat and stated running back to the common room.

"Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE!" Harry yelled at her. He was taking the girl's dormitory steps three at a time.

"What's going on? Harry what are you doing in the girl's dorm get out!" Hermione said.

"Never mind that. I need your help" Harry said breathlessly.

"What is it?" Hermione said sitting up.

They spent every free moment after that in the library for days with no results.

"Maybe it can't be done" Harry said three day latter.

"Oh of course it can. I'm sure we'll find it soon." Hermione said her nose buried in a book.

"HARRY! HARRY! OH HARRY I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT!" Hermione yelled. The Library lady gave Hermione an evil look but Hermione was too happy to notice this. "Look Harry read this" Hermione said shoving a book in front of him.

Harry read the page and his face lit up, "That's it!" Harry yelled. This time the Library lady walked right up to them and said. "Shh!"

"Lets go try it" Harry said excitedly.

"Yeah" Hermione said getting up.

Harry sat in the common room. He'd been there with Hermione for hours trying to get the spell to work. "Hermione are you sure we're doing it right?" Harry asked again.

"Yes, now keep trying it almost worked that time." Hermione said.

Harry tried it once more… "Harry look it's working, it's working!" Hermione said happily.

"Yeah, we should go show the other!" Harry said.

"Harry wait" Hermione said frowning.

"What?" Harry said.

"I just no sure if we should do this. Are you sure we can't just tell the order and let them handle it?" Hermione said.

"Hermione if you don't want to go no one is making you." Harry said angrily.

"I want to go Harry, I'd do anything for you but I don't want you to get hurt that's all." Hermione said. "But if you say we go then go we."

"I say we go" Harry said. "Now let's go find the others."

"Ok now what's up? You made us all come here so why?" Ron said.

Shane was sitting next to Luna and Airean. Ron and Hermione were sitting together next to Harry.

"I need your help I…I'll understand if you say no but I'm doing this either way." Harry said.

"Doing what?" Ron said.

"Well I been talking to Hermione and…others and I found a way to get Sirius back." Harry said.

"How?" Ron said looking like he'd fall out of his seat.

"Others…" Luna said frowning.

"Well we have to go into the veil too, but we are going to have an advantage." Harry said.

"What?" Ron said.

"A map, the only reason Sirius is still stuck there is that he's lost so all we need to do is find him and use the map to get back through." Harry said.

"How did you get this map?" Shane said.

"I mad it" Harry said.

"But you don't know what's in the veil" Airean said.

"No but this map will record everything we see when we're there so when we go back it will all be fine." Harry said.

"Ok so um…will you go with me?" Harry asked hopefully. They others look at him unsure what to say.

"I'll go" Luna said.

"Thanks" Harry said looking at the others.

"Me too" Hermione said.

"Yeah me three" Ron said.

"Well I'm not staying here" Shane said.

"Harry I would do anything for you but you've got to promise me you're going to be careful. I do want to lose you." Airean said.

"I promise" Harry said grinning.

"Then we're all going huh?" Ron said.

"Yeah" Hermione said.

"Thanks guys this mean a lot to me" Harry said.

"When are we leaving?" Luna said.

"This weekend I hope" Harry said.

It seamed like there was almost no time before the weekend can upon them. They all rushed to pack their things and Hermione hardly left the library the whole week. Harry tried his best to help Hermione but he couldn't do that much.

"Do we have everything we need yet?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Um...I got all the info we need and I think Ron's got all the food taken care of but I'm not sure about the stuff we need that was Shane, Airean, and Luna's job." Hermione said.

Harry looked at her. He felt bad for her she'd been working so hard to find all the stuff they needed to know and she was totally stressed about missing school and making sure no one found out about them leaving.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yeah" Hermione said.

"Thanks for everything. You're a grate friend" Harry said smiling.

Hermione just blushed.

"I've got all the blankets and pillows and bed things" Airean said.

"And I've got all the first aid we need" Luna said.

"I got the map and all the info and everything in order for Hermione" Shane said.

"Then we're all set. Tomorrow night we're leaving, so be ready" Harry said.

The next day Harry couldn't pay attention to class or anything and Hermione kept getting mad at him because she thought he would let on that there was something up with them.

At lunch that day Harry couldn't even eat.

"Come on Harry this is that last real meal we are going to get to have for a while" Ron said.

"Yeah right" Harry said not really there.

"Harry!" Airean said.

"W-what what is it?" Harry said surprised by her yelling.

"If this is how you're going to act on this trip I'm not going!" she said.

"I'm sorry ok I just have a lot on my mind!" Harry said stomping off.

Harry sat on his bed. He had packed everything for the trip but he wasn't taking Sirius' book. He thought it might be hard to hide from his Dad where they were anyway.

Harry got his Dad's book down and opened it.

_You there?_

_**Yes**_

_Have you found Sirius?_

_**No**_

_Oh ok_

_**Something wrong?**_

_No just not have a good day_

_**I'm sorry can I help?**_

_No not really_

_**Ok…hope it gets better soon**_

_Yeah I should go I have to go to class soon_

_**Ok see you latter**_

_Um...sure_

Harry shut the book before his Dad could ask what that meant. He dragged himself through the rest of his classes that day and through everything else till it was finally time to go.

"Ron, Ron! RON!" Harry yelled.

"W-what what's happening?" Ron said sleepy.

"We've got to get ready it's almost time to go." Harry said.

"Oh, right man" Ron said getting up.

"Come on" Harry said. Harry, Shane and Ron got ready and went down stairs. There they found Airean and Hermione waiting for them.

"You girls all ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah lets go we've still got to meet Luna at the Great Hall doors." Hermione said.

They all made their way down the stairs to the Great Hall were they saw Luna sitting on the floor waiting for them.

"Aren't you cold down there?" Ron asked.

"No I don't get cold" Luna said getting up.

"Right, I should have known" Ron said. Shane sent him a look, but said nothing.

"Are we all ready then?" Harry said to them.

"Yeah I think so" Airean said.

"Ok then to the Great Hall" Harry said.

They all made their way to the Great Hall fireplace. Harry took out some Flo powder and said. "The Department of Mysteries" they all went flying backwards...

Harry fell down on a hard cold floor. He looked around and saw the others next to him. They got up and headed towards the veil where Sirius had fallen. Harry felt his stomach getting all knotted. He was not so sure about this anymore. 'What if I get someone killed again?' Harry thought. Harry shook it off. 'There is no time to turn back now.'

"Well this is it" Harry said at they stood in front of the veil. "Anyone want to leave?" There was no sound so Harry stepped forwards.

_**"I guess I'll go first" Harry said andstepped forwards into the veil...**_

* * *

**Read and Review please (really guys come on i have two reviews, i want to know what people think) I will update tomorrow!**


	16. The Peculiar Village

I will be away for a while so i wont update sorry but here is the next ch!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

**The Peculiar Village**

* * *

Harry felt coldness like nothing he had ever felt before. He couldn't breath. His lungs were freezing over. Harry fell to the floor. He looked around it was dark all around he couldn't see a thing. Harry sat there trying to adjust to the cold while waiting for the others. Harry waited and waited but nothing happened. 'Where are they?' Harry thought worried.

There was a loud thud behind Harry as the others joined him.

"That wasn't fun huh?" Ron said sarcastically.

"You're telling me" Harry said getting up.

"Lumos" Harry said pointing his wand towards the darkness before them. "Come on then, I don't want to stay here" he said.

They slowly made they're way forward through the dark. The came to a clearing of some sort and it stated to get lighter.

By the time they were halfway through the clearing they could see just fine again.

"Wow it's really pretty in the afterlife" Hermione said looking as the green meadow before them.

"Yeah maybe this wont be so bad" Harry said.

They walked for a few hours seeing no one at all.

"Harry is that map getting all this?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah" Harry said looking down at the map.

"Can we rest soon? My feet hurt" Ron said.

"Not yet. We'll stop for lunch soon though" Harry said.

"It's really nice here you almost don't want to leave" Airean said.

"That's what they're going for" Luna said frowning.

"There are no people here" Shane said.

"Yeah it's wired huh? The afterlife having no life I mean" Ron said.

"Maybe we can't see them" Hermione said.

"Don't be dumb they're not ghosts you know" Shane said.

"Shut-up!" Ron said.

"Fine then Mr. Know-it-all why can't we see them?" Hermione said.

"We can, look" Shane said pointing.

They did. In front of them was a small sort of strange town with people run in and out of houses and through the streets.

"There are hundreds of them" Ron said.

"More like thousands" Hermione said staring.

"Well then lets go meet them" Harry said.

The closer they got to the town the stranger it looked. It's houses were lopsided and funny colors and the streets were made of what looked like clouds.

"Anyone else freaked out by this place?" Ron said looking at the town.

"Yeah" Harry said.

Harry stepped up to the street. He wasn't sure about stepping on a cloud, what if u could only walk on them if you were dead? Harry looked at the people passing by. They didn't take a second look at him or his friends as they went by.

"I'll go first" Harry said. He stepped on to the road and felt a wired feeling over come him. It was like never-ending happiness, Harry couldn't help but smile and his happiness grew and grew till he felt like he'd never been unhappy and he just started walking towards where the happiness in his head told him leaving the others behind.

"Harry where are you going?" Hermione cried.

"Wait up!" Ron shouted running after him. Harry just kept on walking till he reached the center of town. He took out his wand and pointed it at a tree in front of him, "Alichquer" he said and a door appeared in the tree. Harry walked inside it, the others running to keep up.

Inside there was what looked to be never ending stairs that Harry stared to clime.

"Do we have to fallow him?" Ron said looking at the stairs.

"YES!" Hermione yelled at him starting up them.

"Fine" Ron grumbled.

They chased Harry up the steps for what seemed like forever till all of a sudden he was not visible anymore.

"Where'd he go?" Ron said.

"Let's go see" Airean said starting to run again.

Harry reached the top of the steps and saw a beautiful women standing there waiting for him.

"Hello Harry I'm glad you came I've been waiting for you"

"You have" Harry said.

"Why yes, I know just why everyone comes here, you see that's my job"

"You mean other people have come here?" Harry said.

"Oh yes lots" she said.

"Has Sirius been here?" Harry said.

"Yes, but he left quite a while ago. To find your father I believe"

"He did find him?"

"I don't know. I only point people in the right direction the rest is up to them to do."

"Well can you point me in his direction?" Harry asked.

"Maybe if that's what you really want" she said.

"Yes, that's what I want"

"I can only help you once you know? if that's what you want then you're on your own after this"

"No I'm not, I've got my friend"

"Yes friends, how long it's been since I've had one of them?"

"So you'll tell me?" Harry said a bit uncomfortable from her remark.

"Yes, I believe if he went to find your father then he will be beyond the great forest and the two great seas, but that's a long journey to travel. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes"

"Then good luck to you and fare well, but before you leave you should visit Shana she might be able to give you something to help you on your journey."

"Um…thanks" Harry said turning to leave. "Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how long a person can stay in this world with out dying themselves?"

"Well it all depends on the person really, why?"

"Just wondering" Harry said.

"Good bye then" she said.

"Yeah" Harry said starting back down the steps.

Hermione saw Harry coming towards them and let out a scream. "Harry you're ok! What was wrong?"

"Nothing" Harry said.

"We've got to find someone called Shana" he said making his way down that stairs.

"Huh?" Ron said.

"Never mind I'll ask the towns people" Harry said.

Harry wandered around the town for a little looking for someone who didn't seem so busy, since he could find anyone he ask a nice looking lady near by.

"Umm…do you know where I can find Shana?" Harry said.

"Oh Shana? She lives at the far north end of town" she said smiling at Harry.

"Thanks"

"It will be dark soon you sure you don't want to know where you could stay tonight instead?" she asked.

"No that's ok" Harry said leaving.

"Well what did you find out?" Ron asked.

"That we have to go to the north end of town" Harry said.

"Oh" Hermione said.

"When do we eat!" Ron said frowning.

"Soon, after we find this Shana I promise" Harry said.

"Good I'm hungry too" Airean said.

The walked for a while but it started to get to dark and everyone kept stumbling from being so tired.

"We should stop for the night" Shane said.

"Yeah Harry, we can't go any farther" Airean said.

"Ok we'll stop for today, but get some sleep we've got work to do tomorrow" Harry said.

"Were are we sleeping?" Ron asked yawning.

"In tents, like the ones from the world cup except cheaper" Harry said.

"Oh cool" Luna said smiling.

"Yeah sleeping outside that's just my dream" Hermione said.

Harry frowned at her.

"Well I'll set things up" Shane said.

"I'll get dinner going" Airean said.

Once the tents were up and everyone was fed it was time to go to sleep. There was a girl's tent and a boy's tent with beds inside for everyone.

The next day they all got up early and started off for the north end of town to find Shana.

"How big do you think this town is?" Airean asked.

"Not sure really" Harry said.

"Should we ask?" Hermione said.

"No, well get there just give it time" Shane said.

"Yeah I don't want to talk to these people they seem so...unreal" Ron said.

Luna just nodded not saying a thing.

"I think we're here" Harry said pointing to the last house in town on the north side.

"Should we knock" Ron said.

"Guess so" Harry said walking towards the door. He knocked and waited but nothing happened.

"Should we try to go in?" Hermione said.

"No" Luan said. "Only Harry should go, this is about him" she said.

"You think?" Shane said.

Luna nodded.

"Ok?" Harry said turning the knob. He was surprised that it opened. Harry entered the house and shut the door behind him.

It was silent as Harry made his way through the house. Then he heard a sound coming form one of the rooms. Peaking inside he saw a large old lady rocking back and fourth in an old rocking chair.

"Ahh, I've been waiting for you to find little old me" she said looking up at Harry and Harry saw she had no eyes just empty holes were they should been.

Harry backed away from her scared.

"It's all right I know I don't look very good at my age but I'm helpless really" she said reaching out a shaky hand to him.

Harry didn't move. "Umm, can you...I mean the lady in the tree she said to come here and get something from you" Harry said nervously.

"Yes she did say that didn't she" the old woman said.

"Umm...Do you have something for me?" Harry said.

"Oh...let's see what I have...I might have it...No I think it's lost…yes lost! That's it! It's lots! It's lost! Oh well…I'll have to find something else." she said.

Harry could only stare as she stood up and started searching the sheaves oh a bookcase next to her for something. "Ahh here this will work. Yes this will work just fine." she turned to him and handed him a box.

"Now you don't open this till it's time you hear me young'en?" she said sternly.

"Y-yes" Harry said.

"Good now you gets a going you got long road to travel" she said.

"Oh and don't be afraid of the pain when it gets worse it's for the best you hear?"

"P-pain?" Harry stuttered.

"Ahh yes that's what I said isn't it?"

Harry just stared at her. 'She's nuts!' He thought.

"Now go then" she said sitting back down in her chair and starting to rock again.

Harry nodded and turned glad to leave.

Harry walked out of the house and saw the other's there waiting for him.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure" Harry said looking at the box.

"What's that?" Shane asked.

"No sure" Harry said.

"Let's look" Ron said.

"She said not to open it till it's time" Harry said.

"How will you know when it's time?" Airean said.

"He'll know" Luna said in a misty voice. They looked at her but she said nothing more.

"We should go" Shane said not wanting to be near this house. It gave him a weird vibe.

"Yeah" Harry said.


	17. The Journey

**Sorry i didnt update for sooo long i was at a amusement park with a friends for two days and then i had work for two days. 

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen:

**The Journey

* * *

**

They walked for a long time just talking and Harry filled them in on what had happened in the house.

"Wow she sound creepy" Ron said.

"Yeah" Hermione said.

"I don't think you should open that box Harry" Airean said looking worried.

"She's right it might be dangerous" Hermione said also looking worried.

"Well let's just worry about how we'll find our way around for now" Shane said not sure he agreed with the girls.

"I think I found the Great Forest she was talking about" Harry said pointing to a huge forest that had just appeared over the horizon in front of them.

"Wow it's scarier then the dark forest" Ron said paling.

"Are you sure we should go through there? We might get lost" Hermione said.

"We have to it's the only way" Harry said taking a shaky step forward.

They entered the woods, it was dark and an eerie quiet inside. For a long time they saw no one but themselves.

"Think anything lives here?" Airean said.

"Don't know this whole place is so weird you just never know" Shane said.

"Only one thing lives here" Luna said.

"What?" Harry said.

"Oh...it's indescribable" she said looking surprised he'd asked.

By the third day of walking through the woods they were all very tired of looking at endless amounts of trees.

"How big can the Great Forest be?" Ron said.

"Well it is called great" Hermione said.

"I'm sure well get out soon" Airean said trying to be cheerful.

"Look!" Shane said pointing to a boy crouched down a few feet ahead of them.

"Hello?" Harry said. "Um...do you know how to get out of this forest?"

The boy turned looking at them. "Yes" he said. He was dressed in dark blue and had a staff with a large jewel in it and markings on his face.

"Will u show us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" he said turning and walking through the forest slowly.

After about an hour he led them to a clearing at the end of the forest.

"Here" he said turning to look at them. Behind him they could see a large sea that went on forever.

"Thank you" Airean said.

He nodded and turned towards the sea. "You are going to cross it?"

"Yes we have to" Harry said.

"Come" he said leading them down the clearing. He led them along to a ship. It was large and old looking.

"Here" he said. "Use this"

Harry look at the ship, it was huge. "Thank you" Harry said turning back to the boy, but he was gone.

Harry held Airean's hand as she slept. They'd been sailing for three days and she'd become very seasick and had to be put to bed. She slept most of the time and seamed to be getting weaker by the day. 'God, what if I lose her' Harry thought.

"Harry?" a weak voice, said.

"Airean you awake?" Harry said smiling.

"You should be with the others" she said.

"The others can take care of themselves I'm worried about you" Harry said thinking about how pale she looked.

"How do you feel?" he said.

"Ok" she said weakly.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked.

"No I'm fine, really you worry to much" Airean said smiling at him.

"That's what boyfriends do" Harry said smiling at her. He leaned down and kissed her head. "Get some sleep" he said getting up to leave.

Ron watched Hermione studying the map. She'd been trying to make sure she knew just how to get back when the found Sirius.

"You need a break" Ron pleaded.

"I'm fine" Hermione said waving him off.

"But...Fine!" Ron said turning to leave.

"What's your problem?" Hermione said thinking she didn't have time for his fits.

"You you're sapost to be my girlfriend but you never spend anytime with me! You might as well date that map!" Ron said.

Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry" she said putting down the map. She sat down on the couch with Ron, snuggling into his arms.

"You're right we need to send more time together" she said smiling at him.

Shane sat up on the deck and watched the ocean all around them. It was like being trapped but being free at the same time. He'd always thought being free meant being alone but since he'd started school this year he'd found he was more free now then he ever was on his own.

"Busy?" Luan asked sitting down next to him.

"No not really" Shane said.

"You ok?" Shane asked.

"Fine" she said looking out at the sea before her. "Why do you want to be free?" she asked him.

"I-I...I don't know" Shane said. "Cause it's how I am"

"Maybe" she said looking him straight in the eyes. He started to get that feeling again like he always did when she looked at him like that. It was like she was looking right through him and could see everything about him. It scared him.

Shane tried to move away but before he could she kissed him. Shane felt a shock run through him like nothing he'd ever felt. He wanted to pull away, but at the same time he didn't ever want the kiss to end. When it did he just sat there frozen in time staring at her.

Ron leaned across the table kissing Hermione.

She giggled "I'll never get any work done with you around"

Ron smiled. "That's the point" he said leaning forward and giving her another kiss.

Shane sat in one of the boats cabins thinking. He knew he thought there was more to Luna then what was seen and sure he wanted to find out what, but still. 'Ahh!' Shane thought. 'This is too much to think about! So let's not think then let's just let thing go and see what happens' he decided.

Harry slowly nodded off sitting in a chair next to Airean. She'd been sick for what felt like forever to Harry, but at least she was getting better now.

"Harry?" she said waking up.

"H-huh? W-what?" he said looking up.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were sleeping" she said.

"It's ok" Harry said smiling at her. "Fell better?" he said.

"Yeah" she said smiling back.

Ron broke the kiss and laughed seeing Hermione blushing. He took her hand smiling and turned to face the sea...but what he saw wasn't sea…it was land!

"Hermione look!" he said pointing to the land before them.

Harry looked out at the land before them, they'd spotted it two days ago and figured they reach land by nightfall. 'God I can't wait to put my feet on solid land again' he thought.

"Hey man you should get some sleep" Ron said to him.

"Yeah sure" Harry said slugging off the deck and down stairs.

Harry, Ron and Shane tied up the boat and went to join the girls and look around.

"So what did that lady say came next?" Shane asked.

"Another ocean sadly" Harry said as they walked across the land.

"We should stop for the night" Hermione said.

"Yeah" Airean said even though she was all better she still looked pale.

Shane turned to look at Luna. She had not been talking much lately. It seamed the farther they went into this world the quieter she became.

The next day once ever one was up the set off for the other side of the island.

"How big do you think this island is?" Ron asked.

"Big enough" Shane said.

"Well not really" Harry said pointing to another ocean that had came up before them.

"It's on the other side" Luna said.

"What is?" Shane said but Luna didn't answer.

"Well looks like there is a ship down there should we use it" Hermione said.

"Oh there just happens to be a ship there" Ron said frowning.

"Well we haven't got any other choice about it" Harry said starting towards the ship.

It was old and creepy looking but inside it was nice and large, plus it seemed strong enough to get the across the ocean.

"Well" Harry said. "Let's sail"

Two days latter Harry sat on the deck thinking about how much he hated the ocean and ships now. 'Oh and forest too. Gosh what I'd do to eat a Hogwarts feast!' Harry thought. What if he was wrong and they never even found Sirius after all this? That wont happen! I won't let it!' Harry thought.

They sailed for several more days after that and almost all of them had got seasick at least once. They were tired and their sprits were low.

"How much longer we going to have to be here it's almost Christmas I want to be back at school by then" Ron whined.

"Till we find Sirius that's a little more important then one Christmas!" Harry said angrily. How could his own best friend act this way about something that meant so much to him.

"Harry's right one Christmas is not as important as Sirius getting his life back" Airean said.

"Whatever" Ron said stomping off.

"Land! Land!" Hermione shouted. "Look!"

Harry stared at the land before them. "The great forest and the two great seas!" he said. "That's it were here! Wherever that is…"

"Finally" Ron said still mad.

"Shut-up!" Harry snapped.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get on land" Shane said.

Luna paled "It's here" she said. "The pain it's here and it's after you" she said pointing to Harry.

Harry froze remembering what the old lady had told him.

'Oh and don't be afraid of the pain when it gets worse it's for the best you hear?'

"What are you talking about!" Airean said.

"Let's just go" Hermione pleaded.

"Yeah" Ron said stomping off the boat.

* * *

**Hehe yeah so in the next few chapters Harry's adventure is going to come to a close and he will return to his world...trust me thats when things really start to get going. R&R and read on!**


	18. Fighting and Forgiving

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Fighting and Forgiving

* * *

**

Harry lay looking at the stars, it was night and the other's were fast asleep in the tents while Harry lay on his back outside keeping watch. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened since he'd gotten to this world. It was so strange here he wasn't sure he wanted to ever die! Ron was right even Harry who didn't really have any plans wanted to go back to Hogwarts for Christmas. Plus what about Sirius too, how would he find him this big place it's just too big. 'I've got to find him I need him! Gosh Sirius where are you!' Harry thought and felt a sharp pain in his forehead. "Och!" he cried garbing his forehead. Harry heard a sound behind him in a bush near by and turned, but nothing could be seen. 'Man this place is wired' he thought.

For a week they traveled farther and farther into the unknown land and everyday the pain in Harry's head got worse but he keep it to himself not want to worry the others after all the lady said this was nothing to worry about it was for the best right?

"You ok you look a little pale" Airean said to him.

"Fine I'm fine" Harry said.

Luna shot him a look and so did Ron though Ron's wasn't as kind.

"Hey look there are people down there maybe they've seen Sirius" Hermione said running down they hill they'd been going over.

The others followed her half way down the hill. Harry fell grabbing his forehead from the throbbing pain inside his head.

"Harry!" Airean screamed. Harry didn't answer curled up in a ball on the ground screaming in pain.

Not so far away down were the people were two men one tall and skinny with crazy hair and one tall and skinny with black long hair. The one with black hair heard the scream from atop the hill and knew the voice at once.

"Harry" he whispered turning and seeing the children on top the hill.

"What?" the other man said but the first one had gone running off towards the hill.

"Sirius! Wait!" James yelled running after him.

Harry lied on the ground clutching his head screaming.  
'Help me!' he cried out in his mind and as if to answer his question a huge lion jumped out from behind a tree and let out a loud cry that made the ground shake. Harry felt the pain leave as fast as it had come and he groaned sitting up a little.

"Harry!" Sirius said coming up over the hill and seeing Harry with the huge lion standing over him.

Sirius raised his wand pointing at the lion.

"No" Harry whispered to weak to yell but Sirius didn't hear.

"Arthemeras!" Sirius said a white and yellow light streaked out of his wand hit the lion full on. The lion stumbled and fell, Harry groaned and clutched himself in pain.

"Stop!" Airean said pushing Sirius.

"Don't you hurt Harry or...his lion! or...I'll get you!" she said realizing how lame she sounded.

"Hurt him? Why would I hurt him? Who are you?" Sirius asked.

Airean frowned "I could ask you the same thing!"

"This is Sirius, and this is Airean Harry's girlfriend" Hermione said quickly.

"Ohh…" both Airean and Sirius said.

"Um...we've got bigger problems here" Shane said.

"And he is?" Sirius asked.

"Shane, he's you nephew" Hermione said.

"There you are Sirius" James said coming over the hill.

Hermione and Ron paled.

"Wow" Airean said.

Harry tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't work. He found also that moving hurt a great deal. 'What happened?' he thought. Then he remembered the pain he'd felt before he'd passed out. 'Where am I now?' he asked himself. He could hear voices around him...was that? Could it be? He knew that voice...it was!' "Sirius?" he mumbled.

Sirius turned and looked at the sleeping Harry who'd just mumbled his name. He walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey Harry I don't know if you can hear me but I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean too ya know. " Sirius said. "You shouldn't of come here if you knew how dangerous it was. You could of gotten lost or...worse" he said.

"You know what" Harry said weakly. "You worry to much"

Sirius couldn't help but smile. "Get some rest"

Harry sat up and looked around he had just woken up and no one seamed to be at camp. He felt much better today so he got up and left the tent. Outside he didn't see anyone either so he sat down to wait.

"Are you feeling better?" asked a voice.

Harry turned and looked at the man who'd spoke to him. He had hair and glasses like Harry and was tall and thin like him too. Harry felt like someone had just kicked him in the guts. "D-Dad?" he said weakly.

The man smiled at him "Well at least your memory is ok" he said sitting down next to Harry.

"W-ere did the others go" he said not believing this was really his father.

"Ohh...hmm...I think Sirius took them to get some food for their way home."

"Their? Sirius isn't going?" Harry said worry filling his voice.

"Ohh of course he is" James said.

"So is this why you haven't been writing me?" James asked. "Busy exploring?"

Harry blushed. "Yeah...sorry"

James shrugged "You're just lucky I didn't tell Sirius that you'd been writing. He would of flipped if I said you just stopped one day. He's grown a little attached to you huh?" James said laughing.

Harry smiled "I guess, everyone will be real happy when they find out he's not dead though"

"Everyone? Who didn't you bring on this little rescue party?" James laughed.

"Dumbledore, Lupin, all the Wesley's except Ron though he doesn't want to be here anyway. Plus everyone from the order really" Harry said.

"Hmm...Ron that's your best friend right? Why doesn't he want to be here?" James asked.

"He rather be home for Christmas then here helping Sirius. Sometimes I don't think he is my best friend I mean I do stuff for him all the time and he always gets upset when I need his help." Harry said.

James frowned "Why don't you ask him"

"Cause he'll just get mad at me" Harry said.

"Harry! You're ok" Airean said as the others returned to camp. She hugged him and smiled "I was worried about you" she said.

"Awwwwwww the heavenly pair re-united" Ron said.

"Would you stuff it!" Airean said. "You've been like this all day even when Harry's not around"

"Aww who asked you" Ron said.

"Leave her alone it's her fault you've got a problem" Shane said.

"He doesn't have a problem" Hermione said.

"Go make out with your freaky girlfriend why don't you" Ron said.

"You little!" Shane started.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT-UP! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU GUYS?" Harry yelled.

"Maybe we're tired of being on you little party team. Next time you want to save one of your little fans do it yourself ok!" Ron said.

Harry couldn't take this anymore. He didn't care if Ron was his best friend he didn't get to act this way. Harry slammed his fist right into Ron's jaw.

Ron stumbled falling down, he touched a hand to his bleeding lip and looked at Harry.

Shane grabbed him just as he lunged for Harry.

"Stop it!" Airean yelled.

Harry turned and stomped off he didn't want to see any of them anymore.

"Harry don't you'll get lost" Airean said running after him.

"Get away from me!" he yelled scaring her and causing her to stumble and fall.

Harry ran as fast as he could not caring where he ended up as long as he got far away from everyone and everything.

Harry looked around him he had no idea where he was or how to get back, not that he wanted to. 'Stupid Ron' he thought. Harry laid down on a large rock staring up at the sky. He wasn't sure how long he laid there but after a long time he heard a voice.

"You gona stay here?" Sirius asked.

"Huh?" Harry said sitting up. "Maybe" he said looking at Sirius.

Sirius laughed. "Your Dad and I use to fight like this all the time you know" Sirius said.

"You did?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah about dumb stuff and stuff that meant a lot to us too. That doesn't mean we were growing apart though. It just meant that we needed to respect each others views and leave it at that." Sirius said.

"I guess" Harry said. "But I'm not sorry for hitting him"

Sirius laughed again. "Look" he said pointing to a small scar by his mouth Harry had not noticed before.

"Your father gave me during one of our fights. Can't say I didn't deserve it though." Sirius said.

Harry smiled. "So how do we get back?" he asked.

Hermione gabbed Ron and dragged him away form the others.

"How can you be such a jerk!" she said.

"Me!" Ron said.

"Yeah you, how many Christmases did you spend with your Mom and Dad when you were a kid? Huh?" Hermione said.

"A-all of them" Ron said.

"Well Harry never spent one with his and he never got to spend Christmas day with Sirius either! So stop being such a jerk and let Harry try to have a normal family for once!" Hermione said.

Ron frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that"

"Well you should tell Harry that" Hermione said.

Harry sat between his Dad and Sirius talking with the others. Ron hadn't been talking much lately but Harry knew that Hermione must have laid it on to him and that was most likely why he was behaving.

"Hey" Ron said to Harry.

"Hey" Harry said not looking up.

"Can we talk?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Harry said still not looking at Ron.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk it's just that well it seams like sometimes that on these little missions I do nothing but cause trouble and I got sort of pissed off cause I wasn't strong enough to help." Ron said kicking a nearby rock with his foot.

"Don't worry about it, that's not why we're friends. We're friends because you've always been there for me and you never let me down." Harry said.

Ron just nodded.

* * *

**Ok so just so u guys know i will be giong away starting Sat to next Thursday night so i wont be around to update, i'm going to Wildwood beach w/ my bf and his family WOOT! Since today is Thursday i will try and update again tomorrow before i go. **


	19. Farewells and Worries

**I"m back from the Beach! It was amazing! Beautiful, and so on...ok i know u couldnt care less right? Hehehe ok here is more fanfic then...

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen:

**Farewells and Worries

* * *

**

The next day during breakfast Harry thought he should ask about heading home soon.

"So..." he started but Sirius interrupted him.

"You all have been here much to long we must get you home today" he said.

"How are we gona go all the way back to the entry way in a day?" Ron said.

"Well you see you boys took the long way here really. All you need to get to the door is a good spell" Sirius said grinning.

"OH! Why didn't we think of that" Hermione said.

"Did, couldn't find one" Shane said.

They all packed up their things and put them in a pile at the center of camp. Harry really wasn't sure if he was happy to go or not, on one hand he would have to leave his Dad behind but on the other he'd get to go back to Hogwarts.

"Ready to go?" James said smiling at him.

"I guess" Harry said.

"What's the matter?" he said.

"Well if we go back I won't see you anymore" Harry said.

"Well we've still got our book now don't we? We'll write each other" he said patting Harry's back.

"Alright let's go now, gather round" Sirius said. They all gathered around his and their stuff as he uttered a small spell and a white glow came around them. When the smoke cleared a sort of mirror appeared in front of them. Through it Harry could see people. At first he couldn't make them out.

"Lupin!" he said.

Lupin and Dumbledore turned slowly looking into the mirror at Harry and the others. Lupin eyes grew big staring at James standing behind Harry. James moved and touched his hand up to the mirror but it didn't go through like Harry had thought it might.

Harry touched a hand to the mirror and it went straight through, he pulled it back looking at it.

"It's time to go" Sirius said to them. The others went through one by one Ron then Hermione and Shane, Airean, and Luna. Sirius turned and looked at Harry.

"You can't stay you know that" he told Harry.

Harry turned and looked at James. "I..." he broke off.

"It's all right I know" James said hugging him. He gave Harry a little push through the mirror and Sirius followed him.

Harry turned to look at where the veil should have been but nothing was there anymore.

"What happened to the-" he started only to be cut off by Dumbledore.

"It has served it's propose that it was made for long ago. It isn't needed anymore." he said smiling at Harry and the others. "But I think right now what we need to do is to get you all back to school for Christmas, after all it's tomorrow you know?" Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry lay on his bed thinking, all the others were very happy to be home and Ron's family had even been waiting for him at school when he got back. Harry was having mixed feelings though, he hated the thought of never seeing his Dad again...writing to him just wasn't the same. Yet he had got what he wanted so much, he got Sirius back in his life so why couldn't he be a little happier?

"Ohh this is pointless!" Harry said rolling over.

"What is pointless now?" Sirius said smiling at him.

Harry sat up and looked at him. "How long have you been there?" he said.

"Long enough to know you're not very happy" Sirius said looking him in the eye.

Harry sighed and looked at him. If he couldn't open up to Sirius after all he'd went through to have him back then whom could he talk to. "I'm scared" he said.

Sirius looked at Harry. 'The poor boy has had to bear so much' "Of what?" he asked.

"I don't wana do it! I don't wana fight Voldemort or his death-eaters or anyone. I don't wana see him. I don't wana live with people who hate me. I don't wana be Harry Potter anymore. It's too hard and I'm scared I'll lost it" Harry said a tear dripping down his cheek.

Sirius rapped his arms around Harry hugging him and sighed. "I'm so sorry Harry so sorry" he said.

Harry looked at him. "I'm sorry I'm ruining your Christmas Eve I'm fine really" Harry said sitting up and giving him a weak smile.

Sirius shook his head. "Your not, and all I need to be happy is the ones I care about and you're my godson I care about you and if you're upset you should talk about it." he said. "I know your scared about Voldemort but there is really nothing that can be done about that, but no one says you have to face him alone you've got me and your friends and the whole wizarding world backing you up. Oh and I'm sure you won't have to live with those ugly relatives of yours much longer."

Harry only could nod.

Harry lay awake in bed till he felt someone shaking him.

* * *

**Read on things are about to get juicier! **


	20. A Bitter Christmas

**Ok so Christmas is here...took 20chapters to get there GESH! haha

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty:

**A Bitter Christmas

* * *

**

"Harry! Oh Harry get up it's Christmas!" Airean said.

"Och! I know that sweetie" Harry said giving her the first real smile he had in a long time.

Airean raise an eyebrow. "Who said I was your sweetie?"

"A little kitty told me" Harry said laughing and giving her a kiss. He knew how attached Airean was to her cat and he knew the comment would make her smile.

At breakfast everyone seamed in a better mood that yesterday. Ron's whole family was all over the place greeting everyone and Fred and George where causing quite a stir for old times sake. Harry had more food then he thought he'd ever eaten in one sitting and smiled more that he ever had at any meal. He loved having everyone around him and for a time forgot about his sadness.

Harry got lots of presents for Christmas and had a great day. In fact the best Christmas yet he thought it was only too bad that things couldn't last. Soon it was back to school, training and life. This time though Harry seamed a little more able to handle it with Sirius around. If fact that was what Harry was doing right now. Looking for Sirius when he stumbled across his newest problem.

"Harry doesn't need to know this!" Sirius said in a high whisper.

"I know you want to protect him but not telling him will only make things worse in the end" Lupin said.

"He's just a kid!" Sirius yelled.

"No, he's not a kid and you know just as well as me he's different from the others. He can handle this" Lupin said.

"Different! Like James was different huh? Cause he died if you didn't notice!" Sirius yelled.

Lupin sighed. "Harry isn't James you know this, Harry is much stronger then James ever would of been and he needs to know…but I'm not his godfather and it's not me that gets to decide to tell him or not" Lupin said.

"You're right" Sirius said. "You're not his godfather and it's not you who decides what best for him"

Harry stood outside the door dumbfound unsure what to do. He was so busy thinking that he didn't hear Sirius walking towards the door.

"I'll see u latter lupi-...Harry! What are you doing here!" he said seeing Harry in the hall.

"I-I was looking for you..." Harry sputtered.

Sirius looked at him. "Come with me" he said leading Harry into the room as Lupin left giving Harry a sorry look.

"Listen Harry you can't just be wandering around school at these hours it's not safe" Sirius said.

"What won't you tell me?" Harry said.

"Its nothing, Order stuff" Sirius said quickly.

"I'm in the order" Harry said angrily.

"I...no, that should never have happened anyway. I can't believe they let you join" he said.

"That was my decision!" Harry said.

"Well it shouldn't have been" Sirius said.

"Just what were you doing after you just promised me you'd stay in bed after hours?" Sirius said.

"I….nothing!" Harry said starting to yell.

"Nothing, yeah right" Sirius said mockingly.

"Whatever why shouldn't I no one's telling me anything!" Harry yelled at him.

"Because it's not safe and it's not your business." Sirius said.

"I don't have to listen to you. You're not my father and if it wasn't for you and your stupid ideas my father wouldn't even be dead right now!" Harry yelled.

Sirius didn't say anything. He just stood there looking very hurt and taken back but Harry really couldn't care at that point. He turned and left with out another word.

Harry sat in the common room the next day doing homework.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I had a fight with Sirius" Harry shot at him.

"Oh…what happened?" Ron said.

"Nothing, he told me I shouldn't be out of bed and I yelled at him." Harry said not wanting to talk about it.

"What did you say" Ron pressed.

"I told him he's not going to tell me what to do he's not my Dad." Harry said.

"Oh that's kind of harsh don't ya think." Ron said.

"No" Harry said going back to his homework.

The next day they all had dark arts class, when Harry and the others got there they took a seat in the back of the class. Harry could see Sirius in his dog form up in the front of the room. He was starring at Harry and even as a dog he looked sad. Harry sighed he was starting to come down from his rage and starting to feel bad for what he said to Sirius. He hadn't meant it really he'd just been so mad and he wanted to find a way to make Sirius feel as bad as he did. 'I should talk to him' Harry thought.

Harry felt like this day wouldn't ever end, he wanted to go talk to Sirius and the day just kept going on and on. When Harry's last class ended Harry didn't even bother with dinner he went looking for Sirius. He thought he might be able to catch him before he left the DDA classroom so Harry went there first. Sirius wasn't there so Harry turned to leave, and there was Sirius in human form behind him leaning on the wall.

Sirius sighed and looked at Harry,

"I was just-" Harry started.

"Don't bother it's not my business anyway go ahead." Sirius said turning to leave.

"I would if you shut-up and stay put." Harry said wishing he hadn't after he heard himself. Harry could see the hurt in Sirius's eyes and felt even worse then before. "Listen ok, I was looking for you. I wanted to apologies for what I said. I didn't even mean those things-"

"You don't have to do this I understand ok? You were right I'm not your Dad and it is my fault he died but did you really think I don't know that." Sirius said glumly.

"But I don't think Dad dying was your fault I just said that to…hurt you." Harry said miserably. "I'm really sorry" he added. "But I got mad because I felt like you didn't trust me not just because you wanted me to stay in bed but because you wouldn't tell me what going on." Harry said.

"Harry I'd love to tell you but I can't it's not my secret to be telling." Sirius pleaded. "I'm sorry" he said.

"It's ok" Harry said.

"It's not that I think you should never break rules you know. I mean that's why they are there to break but it's just not safe right now if it was I wouldn't care, but it's not and I do care about you and I don't want you to get hurt." Sirius said.

"It's ok I understand" Harry said.

"So you swear to be more careful then" Sirius asked.

"Yeah ok" Harry said smiling.

"Great" Sirius said smiling back.

* * *

**So yesh, i really wrote that fight between Harry and Siruis way way back in like 4/5th grade about over 5yrs ago and kept it and then added into this fanfic yrs latter. I dont know why i just thought it was always an important thing that i'm sure Sirius blames himself and his idea of using peter for James death and i'm sure Harry is smart enough to notice such things. More soon, review please!**


	21. A Gift of Frankness

**Sorry i havent upadted for a while i was waiting till enough people had read the last chapter. Didnt want to overload u guys LOL. Ok so i am only posting one ch. this time u'll c why its kinda a cliff hanger...

* * *

**

Chapter 22: 

**A Gift of Frankness

* * *

**

Harry lay in his bed thinking Sirius birthday was coming up and he really wanted to give him something special because he never given Sirius a birthday present and Sirius's present were always so great.

'What does he really want?' Harry thought. Then it hit him. It wouldn't be easy to get but he could do it if he spent enough he was sure.  
'This is going to work' he told himself as he went to find Malfoy.

Sirius had been looking for Harry for a day now whenever he got a free second but he had not seen him anywhere and was starting to wonder where he could be. Just as he was about to go check in the library he spotted Harry in the halls talking with Malfoy…no that couldn't be right! He was laughing with him too! Sirius watched as the two took part in teasing a second year to almost tears and then laughing as he ran away. He was stunned he couldn't understand why Harry would act this way.

Malfoy spotted Sirius and whispered something to Harry. Harry turned and looked at Sirius sending him a hateful look and walking off with Malfoy, Sirius just stood there unable to move.

Sirius could understand maybe that Harry was upset about one of his friends being a trader but becoming friends with people like Malfoy and his gang was not the answer at all. He'd tried to talk to Harry but Harry would only blow him off saying that he didn't understand anything.

Sirius was in the halls on the second floor just sort of wandering around since most people were in class. He saw Harry and Malfoy walking in the hall when they too should have been in class. He got closer to hear what they were saying.

"Here is the money you said you'd need but I can't wait forever I need it by tomorrow night" Harry said handing him a bag of coins.

"Yeah, yeah Potter don't be pushy" Malfoy said taking the bag. "Your just lucky you're rich and can pay me well or I would so not be doing this" he said.

"Well I am and I'm paying you just fine now get me what I want" he said.

Sirius had no idea what they were talking about but he was sure it wasn't good and was also sure that Harry didn't' think Malfoy was his new friend, but what was going on?

Harry was up late the night in the halls with his cloak on so no one would spot him. He had been here for a while and Sirius had been watching him knowing Harry was there through smell because he was in dog form. He changed back and stepped out around the corner.

"Harry?" he called. "Harry I need to talk to you" he said.

Harry froze hearing Sirius voice, 'Oh no he'll ruin it!'

"Sirius?" he said carefully.  
"What are you doing out here Harry?" Sirius asked. "Its not safe" he added.

Harry didn't want to be rude to Sirius again but it was for his own good. "Like I care you stupid dog go away!" Harry hissed at him.

Sirius looked hurt. "Harry-"

"GO!" Harry said.

Sirius sighed and shook his head not sure what had happen to the relationship he had thought he'd had with Harry. "Fine just be careful" he said walking away.

Harry watched him walk away then went back to what he was doing. 'Why was Malfoy so late! Was he coming at all or was he pulling my leg all this time? I'll kill him!' Harry thought.

"Potter?" Malfoy called unsure into the empty hallway.

"Here" Harry said talking off the cloak. "Do you have it?"  
He said.

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Took some doing though." Malfoy said and Harry noticed the black eye he had not had last time they talked and a lot of cuts and bruises.

"You alright?" Harry said stiffly.

"Yeah" he said giving Harry a box that was taped shut.

"In there and if someone comes after you for it its not my problem and you didn't get it from me you hear?"

"Yeah sure" Harry said handing him a load of coins.

Harry carefully placed the box in the hidden draw where he had his father's journal. 'Can't believe it worked and I didn't' die getting it!' he thought. 'Tomorrow is gona rock!' Harry knew he wouldn't be able to sleep so he went out and made his way up to the roof in his cloak. He sat up there and looked at the starts for hours before he drifted to sleep under them.

Sirius laid in bed thinking, 'This should of been a very happy birthday. I got back to the real world, I got to see James this year, I have Harry here for it...'

"Why!" he said slamming down his fist. Why had Harry gotten so angry towards him? Why had he drifted away from all his friends? Why did it have to hurt so much to know that Harry didn't care about him?

'WHY! WHY!' Sirius just couldn't understand. He put his head in his hands and tried not to cry. He sat there so long he forgot where he was or what he was doing till he heard a knock on the door.

"Sirius?" a voice asked.

Sirius looked up to see Lupin standing at the door looking at him with a fading smile.

"What's wrong? You should be happier on you birthday, look its midnight" he said pointing at his watch.

"I-I..." Sirius didn't know what to say.

"Come on Sirius since when do you keep things from me?" Lupin said sitting down next to his friend.

"I'm just worried I guess" Sirius said.

"About Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, I...I think he hates me" Sirius hung his head unable to look at him friend.

"Sirius! That's not true and you know that look at what he did to get you back! You don't know how sad he was with out you, of course he likes you, even more I'm sure he loves you. You're the closest to a father he will or ever has had" Lupin almost yelled.

"Oh then why wont he talk to me, why is he always putting me down and telling me to go away if I come near him? Why does he say all those things to me!" Sirius said thinking of Harry's remarks to him.

"Sirius..." Lupin said. He had never really thought about how much Harry affected Sirius he knew Sirius affected Harry but the he didn't know that Harry could hurt Sirius this much. In fact he had only known James to be able to hurt Sirius this much. "You really care about him don't you?" Lupin said.

"Of course I do! Lupin I'm failing, James trust me take care of him and I'm failing. I can't even get him to look at me let alone anything else!"

Lupin shook his head and hugged his friend. "This isn't' your fault" he said shaking his head. He would have to have a talk with Harry VERY soon.

Harry woke with the birds that morning and smiled happy that the big day was here. He went to the dorms and changed quickly and was going to head down to get a quick breakfast but he saw Lupin in the common room waiting for him.

"What's up?" Harry asked him.

"That's is what I would like to ask you" Lupin said raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You've upset Sirius very much he loves you Harry and you treat him like dirt you know you're lucky, he doesn't have to care about you he's not your father" Lupin reminded.

"I-I know...I didn't mean to hurt him he's just to nosey for his own good" Harry said.

"NOSEY! Look who is talking, the boy who spies on the world!" Lupin ranted. "I love you too Harry I do, but I love Sirius also and I wont let you hurt him like this."

"I DIDN'T! IT WAS A TRICK!" Harry yelled. "I didn't want him to find out about his gift ok! Here I'll show you if you don't believe me come on" Harry lead him to the boys dorm and opened the door. The others were still asleep so they walked quietly without talking.

"Here" Harry whispered opening the secret draw and pulling out the box. He opened it and watched Lupin's eyes grow wide.

"Harry! You didn't! You could have been killed! You still could be!" Lupin whispered loudly.

"I didn't do it. Malfoy did for a price" Harry said closing the box. "Plus Sirius is worth it" he said.

Harry figured he should talk to Sirius since he wasn't getting the present till tonight at his surprise part he would think Harry hated him all day if not. He found him in his room getting read for the day.

"H-Harry?" he said looking surprised.

"Hi" Harry said sticking his hands in his pocket nervously. 'What if he doesn't forgive me?' he thought.

"Is there something I could umm do for you" Sirius asked uneasy.

"Well...I JUST WANTED TO SAY I'M SORRY!" Harry blurted out. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU AND I REALLY DO CARE ABOUT YOU!"

For a minute Sirius didn't move but then a smile broke out across his face and he laughed. "I'm glad, very glad. I was starting to worry that you hated me" he said.

Harry hung his head. "I don't really Sirius I mean it, you mean a lot to me and I'm sorry I know I don't seam to be acting that way but I will from now on I promise" Harry said.

"Well I think I'm ready to have the best birthday ever then" Sirius said. "Lets go eat"

Sirius got lost of present ever before his party and lots of food had been made. The whole school new something was up when they got food for breakfast like the kind they got on Christmas. They all whispered about why this might be and Harry was more then happy to say they would know by tomorrow why.

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione said staring at him. "Why would they know tomorrow today is snuffles birthday?"

"Cause" Harry said smiling and saying no more.

Ron just shrugged he was to mad at himself for not having money to buy Sirius a good present to care about that.

"I can't wait to give him Shane and my present. We got it together" Luna smiled.

Shane didn't say anything and when the others looked at him he just shrugged.

"Well I got his something great" Airean said. "But you'll all have to wait and see what"

"What about you Harry what did you get Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Well-I-um it's a surprise too" He said.

Harry was having so much fun being around his friends again he forgot one of them was a trader all together...not that that was a good thing to go forgetting.

Harry and the others at the party all hid behind and under the house tables as Lupin went to go get Sirius for the party. Harry was so happy he couldn't wait to see Sirius's face when he got his present.

Sirius came in lead by Lupin who held up 5 fingers behind his back to them counting down to 0. When he reached 0 they all jumped up and told Sirius happy birthday.

Sirius looked around at all of them very surprised. "Wow" he said as the room changed into a ballroom all done up for a great party. Everyone Sirius knew was there even Snape who to everyone surprise had brought a present.

There was music and lots of food around the rooms. Slowly people began to give Sirius their gifts. He seamed very happy to have all of them but Harry held off until everyone else was finished he wanted his to be special.

Sirius watched at everyone handed him all these gifts. They were wonderful but he hadn't gotten one from Harry and that made him sad. 'Snap out of it! You only made up this morning, he didn't have time to buy you anything' he told himself.

They party was great though and when it was almost over Harry came up to him caring a small box.

Dumbledore raised a hand and quitted everyone in the room. "Harry has something to give you Sirius" he said smiling at Harry.

Sirius looked at the box in Harry's hand and smiled. "Thanks" he said.  
Harry nodded but didn't hand over the box. "One rule" he said. "You have to promise to make sure you don't kill it" he said.

Sirius shrugged. "Alright" he said.

Harry handed him the box and looked nervous.

Sirius lifted the lid and gasped. Inside the box was a small cage with a smaller gray rat sleeping inside.

"P-peter" he breathed. The rat didn't wake.

"He's under a spell" Harry said.

Sirius looked at Harry. "How did you-"

"Doesn't matter" Harry said. "The point is you're gona be free now" He smiled.

Sirius nodded just starting to take in what Harry had done for him. He would be free, no more hiding he could go home, and go out, he could even have Harry live with him! "T-thanks" he whispered a tear falling from his eyes. 'Free' he thought. 'I'm free'

Harry smiled tomorrow Sirius and Peter were going to court to get Sirius' name cleared. Harry wasn't aloud to go but he was sure Sirius would tell him all about it later. He was glad that things were working out for him and Dumbledore had decided that Sirius house wasn't safe for Harry to live so he had bought Sirius a very nice new house. Harry thought it really had nothing to do with him being safe just Dumbledore giving out one of his very large present.

Harry was sleeping that night, he had not had nightmares in a long time about Voldemort but tonight they came back. He was in a dark room and he could see someone in front of him being held by two men. The person seamed to be quite and Voldemort was yelling at them. Rather Harry was though, his word were harsh. "HOW DID HE GET PETER! HOW!"

"I-I don't know" the weak voice said...Harry thought it was very familiar.

"HOW CAN I GET TO HIM! HOW CAN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM?"  
This time it was one of the men holding the person who answered Harry. "Take this one. He loves her so hold her till he comes. He'll do it he's a little love bird like that" the man said.

Voldemort nodded. "You know what to do" he said laughing.

Harry sat up in bed sweating. The one he loved? Who did he mean? Then it hit him and he screamed. "NO!" 'I've got to find Airean' he thought jumping from his bed.

* * *

**You know what helps me want to update? Reviews! pwease? hehe **


	22. Even a world of Magic couldn’t

**Get out the tissues this ch. is a tear jerker! Another update soon...

* * *

**

Chapter 23: 

**Even a world of Magic couldn't have been Enough…**

Harry ran as fast as his feet would carry him down the stairs and up the other stairs to the girl's common room. He pushed the door open and ran in not caring to be quite. When he found Airean bed he almost cried, it was empty and untouched. 'Where is she? WHAT HAS HE DONE TO HER!' Harry thought. He was shaking all over and jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Harry?" Hermione said looking at him surprised. "What's going on?"

Harry was paling and just stared at her unable to talk.

"Harry? Should I go get someone? Umm I'll go find Dumbledore" She said running from the room.

Harry just sat there on the floor unable to move at all. 'He's taken her...'he thought. 'How could he! I'll kill him! She's mine!...I-I love her' he cried to himself.

"Harry what's going on?" Dumbledore said coming back with Hermione, Sirius was behind her too.

Harry couldn't speak. He wanted to tell Dumbledore everything, he wanted to scream but he couldn't. His voice was frozen.

"Harry" Sirius said putting his hand on Harry's arm. "We can't help if you don't calm down and tell us what's up" he said.

Harry nodded. "He... k-kid-kidnapped her!"

"Who kidnapped who Harry?" Dumbledore said.

"Vo-Voldemort" Harry sputtered.

"Voldemort kidnapped who?" Dumbledore said again.

"A-Airean" he sobbed.

The others looked at each other as Harry started to cry. None of them knew what to say.

"Do you know where he took her?" Sirius asked after a while.

"N-no but he said he was going to tell me or something like that" Harry said starting to calm a little.

"Well then we have to wait I guess" Sirius said hugging Harry.

Harry didn't go to his classes that day or the next he just waited around for some sort of sign as to what Voldemort wanted him to do. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak full sentences, and he couldn't even eat. He was going to lose it if he didn't get word soon. Just as he thought that an owl came through the window and gave Harry a note. It read...

_Meet me at Death's graves or she will die-Lord Voldemort_

Harry stared at it, 'Where is Death's graves?' he thought. He decided he would ask Dumbledore.

Harry rushed to Dumbledore office and pushed open the door with out even thinking to knock. Dumbledore had his head buried in a large old blue book. He looked up at Harry and frowned.

"You should be resting" he said.

"Where is death's gave?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked scared for a second but it was gone in a flash. "How did you hear of a place like that?" he asked.

Harry showed him the note.

"Well Harry it's a very old graveyard were a even older dark wizard is buried. He in his time which was very long ago was as powerful as Voldemort himself"

Harry was surprised he'd never heard of him. 'Why can't we learn this stuff in history?' he thought. "What happen to him?"

"Well someone killed him of course, it's so long ago no one is sure just who but there are lots of stories"

"Well were is it?" Harry asked again.

"Well that's just it, like I said it's so long ago no one really knows anymore"

Harry sat there sort of out of himself as Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore and lots of other members of the order ran around him in this little meeting office Dumbledore had set up trying to find out where Death's Grave could be. They had been here most of the day and so had Harry, at this rate Harry wondered if he would even pass this year. That wasn't important at the moment though and the only thing that was Harry couldn't find. 'I won't sit here and do nothing' he told himself in spite of the fact that was what he had done all day. 'I'll get Hermione and well go check the library or something' he though getting up.

"Harry?" Sirius said. "Where are you going?"

"To bed" Harry lied quickly.

"Alright get some sleep" Sirius said smiling weakly at him.

Harry nodded and shut the door behind him. He knew Hermione was in class now but he didn't care. He made his way down to Snape's class. There would be a sub since Snape was with the others of the order.  
Harry opens the door of the classroom and looked inside. Hermione was sitting in the back with Ron.

"Pst Hermione" Harry called.

Ron turned and then poked Hermione who turned around too.

"Come on I need your help" Harry whispered.

They looked at each other for a second and then slipped out of the room as fast as they could.

"What's up?" Ron said.

"I need you to help me find a place called Death's Grave" Harry said.

Ron paled a snow white color "Why w-w-w-ould you want to go there!" he said.

"Harry oh that place is suppose to be so dreadful" Hermione shrieked.

"Well that's where Airean is so that's were I'm going...will you help me or not!" Harry said angrily.

"Yeah ok" Hermione said.

Ron didn't speak.

Harry and the others which now was Hermione, Ron, Shane, and Luna piled through books at the library looking for something to tell them were Death's Grave would be.

"Harry this is pointless there are lots of books that talk about Deaths Grave but none of them know were it is" Shane said. "We need a new plan"

"Yeah I guess" Harry said. "I don't know what else to do"

"Well why don't you try a finding spell?" Luna said.

Harry looked at her. "Well I..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There isn't a strong enough spell for that don't' be silly" she said.

Luna frowned. "We could make one"

"Make a spell!" Hermione ranted. "We can't make spells that is only for upper class witches and wizards" she went on.

"We can't ...Harry could" she said looking at him oddly.

Harry stared at her. "No-no I can't I never made a spell!" he said.

"Not yet" Shane said.

"What? You too! Harry can't make spells don't be dumb all of you" Hermione said.

"Well couldn't he try I mean to save Airean?" Ron asked.

Hermione stared at him blankly.

"I don't know how even" Harry said still in shock that they thought he had that kind of power.

'But don't you?' a voice in his head went on. 'You are a mage that's above witches and wizards'

"I'll need some help lots of help" he said.

Harry and the others then spent the rest of the day looking up how high ranking witches and wizard make spells.

"This looks like it could take a long time Harry" Hermione said.

"I know but we don't have a long time" he said sadly.

Ron looked at him and sighed, he'd never seen his friend this worried before. 'Guess he really loves her huh?' Ron thought.

"Harry!" a voice said. It was Sirius. "I've been looking for you for an hour I thought you went to bed"

Harry sputtered. "I-I was but I felt like helping Hermione and the others with a paper to get my mind off things"

Sirius nodded. "Well get back to bed now" he said and watched Harry as he slinked out of the library.

Harry was lying in bed looking at the ceiling when an idea struck him. He sat up and got out his fathers diary.

Dad are you there?

_Yes, is something wrong? _

Yeah do you know where Death's grave is?

_Yes... _

Will you tell me, I need to go there

_Why, it's dangerous there _

Voldemort took Airean there and I need to get her back

_Ok...I'll show you but you mustn't go alone _

Alright

Harry watch the journal as a map appeared on the page. He quickly made a copy of it on a piece of paper and tucked it into his pocket.

Thanks

_Be careful Harry _

I will

Harry ran as fast as his could down to the room that the order was in. He had to get them to help him. There was no way he was ready to stand up to Voldemort alone. Harry burst into the room panting, the others looked up at him surprised.

"Harry?" Sirius said. "What's wrong?"

"I've got it! I know where Death's Grave is!" he said between large breaths of air.

"What!" Sirius said his eyes growing large. "How did you find out where it was?"

"Da-" Harry stopped. In all that was going on he had almost spilled about the journal to Dad. "It doesn't matter, I've got a map of how to get there"

Sirius looked unsure but Dumbledore spoke. "Let me see the map Harry"

Harry handed it to him.

"Yes, yes this looks right. We'll head there tomorrow but now we all need some rest from today. Harry since you had some sleep you'll help me and Lupin get ready for the trip"

Harry groaned inside wishing he had not lied about sleeping. "Alright"

"What about-" Sirius stared.

"No, you will get some rest Sirius" Dumbledore said.

Sirius sighed and nodded leaving the room with the others except for Lupin and Harry.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked.

"Food" Dumbledore said.

"Huh?"

"Here" he quickly wrote a list. "Go give this to the house elf's and tell them I need this food as fast as they can make it"

Harry nodded taking the note and going to the kitchens.

When he came back he saw Lupin and some other men he hadn't seen before running around making the preparations for the trip.

"Is there anything else" he asked Lupin since he didn't see Dumbledore.

"No it's alright. Now go get some real sleep before we go. No messing around you hear me?" he said.

"Ok" Harry said gratefully.

When Harry awoke he found Ron and Shane packing up there things.

"You guys are going too" Harry asked.

"Yeah all of us are, Hermione and Luna too" Shane said quickly.

Harry paled thinking that one of the people coming with him then was a trader. "Oh..."

"Well we packed some of your stuff for you. Clothing and such so you could sleep more. You have to do the rest. We'll be downstairs helping" Ron said and he and Shane left.

'Those too sure get along a lot better now huh?' Harry thought climbing from bed.

He packed his dad's journal and his cloak plus some other things he loved then headed downstairs to join the others.

Harry was surprised at just how little of people were going compared to the number of people he knew were in the order now. Beside Shane, Luna, Ron, and Hermione. Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley and Snape were the only ones going with Harry.

"You ok?" Sirius asked Harry.

"I...don't know" Harry sighed.

He patted him on the back nodding. "I understand"

"How are we getting to Death's Grave?" Hermione said.

"Oh...well" Dumbledore almost smiled. "By air"

"Brooms? That will take forever though" Ron whined.

"No, no brooms...Dragons" Lupin said.

Harry watched amazed as three of the largest dragons he'd ever seen flew down to land on the grass in front of the school.

"Wow..." Harry said.

A large red dragon leaned over and sniffed him, she whined and licked his face with the tip of her tongue.

"She can feel your sadness" Luna said climbing on her without a hint of fear.

Harry nodded and did the same as Luna while the others watched in surprise.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well then off we go"

Harry leaned forward against the Dragon and closed his eyes. Wind blew all around him, he felt so used up and tired he just wanted to sleep. He couldn't face Voldemort like this. hH needed strength.

The Dragon grunted and turned it's head towards him looking straight into his eyes with it's large gold ones.

Harry suddenly felt power rushing through him.

'Harry...'

'Yes?'

'I'll give you my strength if you need it'

'Who are you?'

'Hmmmm my name is Stenphere but besides that I can't put it into worlds'

'ok...'

'Do you feel better?'

'A little'

"Good. Seep now'

Harry closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

When Harry woke they were at camp somewhere. He felt a little better but still tired. He looked around and saw he was in a tent. Outside he could hear lots of people moving around. No one stirred in the tent, but there was someone sleeping near Harry. Harry moved to look at the person and saw Lupin sleeping next to him. He looked tired and old, much too skinny Harry thought too. Someone came into the tent and Harry glared at him or her to see whom it was.

"Your awake?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah" Harry said. "Where are we?"

"About three miles from Death's Grave were taking a break for the night"

"Oh..." Harry said his thoughts drifting to Airean. "Do-do you think she's dead?" Harry asked.

Sirius didn't need to ask whom he was talking about. "No of course not. Voldemort isn't stupid enough to hurt her."

"If he does I swear I'll kill him" Harry said felling his hands go into fists.

"Harry...I'm so sorry. You really do love her don't you?" Sirius said, he had the same look James did when he would talk about Lily.

"Of course I do!" Harry said. "I'm sorry I'm just worried I guess"

Sirius nodded. "Get some sleep tomorrow will be a very long day"

Harry had horrible dreams that night that he was watching Airean. She was bound to a pole and she was tired and hadn't been feed in a long time. Her powers were weakening. He was laughing at her and telling her what a weak little thing she was to fall under his power and that she would be the death of Harry. She would live on always knowing that she was the reason the boy who lived died. Airean was crying loudly and shaking as he laughed more and more.

Harry jumped up from his bed in a cold sweat. He had been seeing through Voldemort's eyes again and now he finally knew whom the trader was. Tears slid down his face and he cried silently.

"I love your Airean" he whispered into the night.

Harry didn't go back to sleep that night. After crying for a few hours he found he was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since long before they left. He wandered around the campsite looking for someone who was wake that he knew or some sort of food. He was so tired when he finally saw Shane sitting up next to the fire and poking at it he almost fell asleep trying to sit down next to him.

"Oh...hi Harry" Shane said surprised looking. He dropped the stick he'd been poking the fire with and began playing with his hands.

"You ok?" Harry asked.

"No, I guess not. I'm worried about Airean"

"She...she's still alive"

Shane looked at Harry. "I know, but still I get this feeling like, like something bad will happen when we go get her"

"Well I guess so, after all it will kinda be a small war when we do" Harry sighed.

Shane shook his head. "That's not what I mean, like something that will go on for a long time is gona happen"

Harry didn't really want any more pain. "Well I need some food and you some sleep lets just see what happens"

"Ok" Shane said.

Harry woke the next morning to the ground shaking under him. He jumped up quickly and woke the others.

"What is going on?" Sirius asked.

"I-I think he's here" Harry said pulling out his wand.

"He? Voldemort!" Ron spat still half asleep.

"Yeah" Harry said.

"No way we're not ready for a fight" Hermione whined.

"Do you think he cares!" Shane said.

Harry watched as the first of Voldemort's men came into view.

They seamed to be caring something...no it looked more like someone. The person was struggling against them. It looked like...

"Airean!" Harry yelled at the girl chained between the men.

"Harry!" she said weakly. "It's a trap dont-"

Harry didn't hear the rest because one of the men kicked her in the stomach shutting her up.

Behind them stood Voldemort proud and tall with an evil smile on his face. When they were close enough they stopped.

"Potter…have you come to save the girl?" Voldemort's deep cold voice asked making everyone including his own men shiver.

"Yes" Harry said showing no fear in his voice.

"Well if you want come and get her" he said. The men unchained her and let her fall to the ground next to them.

'It's too easy' Harry thought.

"She's yours" Voldemort went on.

Airean just lay there slumped in a pile crying.

Harry nodded. He had to do something. He took a step forward and then another till he was standing right next to Airean. He reached down and lifted her head up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Airean looked at him tears in her eyes. "Oh Harry what have you done..." She whispered.

Suddenly Voldemort's thick laugh filled the sky and the ground under Harry quaked. It split open and he and Airean fell into the blackness.

* * *

**Ok sooo we're coming up to the end of this story VERY fast dear dear i will really have to start really working on getting the sequel ready to be posted...or at least what i have written so far...and i like it much better then this fanfic i MUST say. **


	23. A Fleeting Devotion

**OK the editor on fanfic hates me so i dont have a line break sorry! **

**Chapter 24: **

**A fleeting devotion**

Harry rubbed his head and looked around him. He couldn't see a thing at all. He held up his hand and made it glow (Mage powers people!) he and Airean were trapped somehow inside…a rock? He shook Airean lightly,

"Airean? Wake up come on"

"Hmmm…Harry" she mumbled.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"Inside the earth, Voldemort opened it right up"

Harry slumped against the wall. "Guess we have to wait to be dug out huh?"

"Yeah"

"Airean?"

"Yeah"

"You're ok, I mean I was really worried about you" Harry said reaching out in the dark and pulling her close to him.

"Oh…I…I'm tired" she said.

Harry nodded. He couldn't believe she was ok and he had her back. "I-I love you" he told her. "Really I do, I don't want to ever lose you again"

Airean stared at him sadly. "Oh, Harry I love you too"

Harry kissed her slowly his dry lips clinging to hers. "I won't let him ever take you away from me again" he promised.

Airean said nothing back only rapped her arms around him tightly and kissed back. She felt his hands slid along her back and shivered. He was warm and it felt good after being locked up with nothing but chains for so long.

"I missed you so much" he said softly.

"I missed you too" she whispered.

Harry slowly began to unbutton her shirt taking care never to let go of his hold on her. He still wasn't sure she wouldn't disappear from his sight any moment now. He pulled it off and did away with his too.

Harry stopped for a minute and took a look at her. She was like an angle, perfection in every aspect and he loved her with ever part of him, heart and soul.

"Harry…" She asked weakly.

Harry pulled her close and kissed her. "It's ok I just forgot how pretty you really are that's all"

Airean blushed and nodded.

He kissed her. "I love you, you know that right?"  
"Yes"

"Good" Harry said.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Airean lying next to him. She was crying silently.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked pulling her into his arms.

"I…I don't want to leave you" she said.

"Leave! Leave for where? What are you talking about your not going anywhere" Harry stared at her, why was she talking about leaving, especially after what they'd just shared.

"Harry…I'm dying"

Harry stared at her. "What! What are you talking about!"

Airean cupped his face in her hands and smiled at him weakly. "I'm so sorry Harry I never meant to hurt you"

Harry didn't understand. "Why?"

"He's stealing my powers without them I can't live, there almost all gone"

"Who?"

"Voldemort…"

Tears streamed from Harry's eyes. "No, you can't go, I won't let you! I hate him! He's taken everyone from me, he took my Dad and my Mom, he tired to take Sirius, and he's taking you! I hate him!" He screamed.

Airean kissed him. "He's taking my powers, my body but you'll always have my soul Harry."

Harry sobbed. "I love you"

"I love you too…" Airean said her body starting to fade.

"W-what's happening to you!" Harry asked, he could see through her.

"I'm fading away"

"He can't even leave me a body to bury" Harry cried.

"Harry I'm sorry" she said and then she was gone.

Harry cried into the darkness around him, begging for her to come back. He cried the whole night, for her, for his father and mother, for himself and for the world.

**Only three more chapters to go!**


End file.
